siempre fuiste tu
by chio77jvqr
Summary: UA. quinn a estado enamorada de rachel sus tres años en la preparatoria pero rachel nuca la a visto mas que su amiga por que esta siempre esta babeando por finn y eso hace sufrir a quinn pero su ultimo año tal vez no sera quinn la que sufra sino rachel que esta perdiendo poco a poco a su adorada rubia (faberry)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Para Quinn este era su primer día de regreso a clases después del verano y todavía seguía con el mismo dilema que los años anterior pero que mas le podía hacer si estaba perdida entre esos ojos chocolate que la traían vuelta loca

Q:hoy inicia otro año mas que estaré junto a Rachel y otro mas que sigo enamorada de ella a veces creo que no soportare mas, tanto tiempo guardando este amor por Rachel y ella que jamás me mirara como mira a finn-camino lentamente y me miro en el espejo- porque no fui chico al menos Rachel me miraría _ me veo mas en el espejo y miro mis ojos_ si tan solo fueran del color miel Rachel me diría que tengo unos ojos hermosos, pero a quien quiero engañar si ella solo siente un gran cariño por mi, ella jamás me mirara jamás me amara como yo la amo a ella porque yo solo soy para ella la amiga en la que puede confiar en la que se puede desahogar cuando finn no le corresponde, yo ya asumí ese papel y creo que es la única forma que puedo estar cerca de ella, miro la hora en mi celular y aun tengo tiempo me dirijo hacia la salida y me encuentro a mi siempre sonriente padre.

Rl:Buenos días hija- me dice mi padre un poco emocionado-estoy tan orgulloso de ti, tan solo falta un año para que termines tus estudios y puedas entrar a la universidad de yale sabes que me gustaría que fueras a la universidad del estado para estar cerca

Q:pero papa tu sabes que quiero salir de este pueblo y estudiar medicina y aparte aquí no tienen el programa tan avanzado como allá, mejor me voy porque se me hace tarde y aun tengo que pasar por Rachel a su casa.

Rl:Hay hija piénsalo aun no es tarde, como quiera cuídate mucho y que tengas bonito día asta luego hija- y así se despide de su hija

Q: debo apurarme Rachel debe de estar esperándome- y así rápidamente Quinn llego a la casa de Rachel, que la verdad vivía a cinco minutos en coche

R:por fin llegas Quinn tengo rato esperándote, hoy quiero llegar temprano para ver a fin este año se que será diferente tengo el presentimiento que ahora si me va a hacer caso - esto ultimo lo dijo con una gran alegría y sonrisa en sus labios, estaba tan entusiasmada que no se percato de la ligera tristeza que se asomo en la cara de su amiga

Q:claro Rachel ya veras que este año finn se fijara en ti- como dolía decir eso pero aun así ese era el único papel al que podía aspirar ser su amiga y animarla

R:Tu crees Quinn soy tan feliz yo se que pronto finn se dará cuenta que hemos nacido para estar juntos, pero vamos corre que ya quiero llegar- así se fueron las dos tomadas de las manos asta el coche de la rubia

Quinn siempre le había gustado esta parte de la relación en la que podían abrazarse y tomarse de las manos simplemente por que querían sin importar lo que los demás pensaran de ellas tal vez hoy seria diferente y por finn se diera cuenta de que finn no valía tanto la pena como Rachel creía solo podía esperar a llegar McKinley y ver que pasaba

R:Mira Quinn lo vez verdad oh es tan guapo, míralo como se ríe es el perfecto protagonista masculino no crees si tan solo se fijara en mi aunque fuera un minuto podría demostrarle todo lo que podríamos hacer juntos- y es que en verdad Rachel estaba tan emocionada que nunca se percato de la cara de enojo que tenia la jefa de animadoras

Q: si Rachel es lindo así como a ti te gusta- esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de molestia que la castaña ni se percato-perdón Rachel pero tengo que ir al baño enseguida vuelvo

pero la verdad es que quinn ya no soportaba estarla escuchando, como se fijaba en finn, ella que siempre la ayudaba la, consolaba la defendía y la amaba con todo su corazón pero jamás la vería como ella tanto deseaba desde la primera vez que la conoció

R:No te preocupes Quinn yo aquí estaré todavía un rato-mientras miraba embobada a fin

Q: bueno Rachel al rato te veo -y así se fue Quinn hecha una furia, siempre era lo mismo con Rachel estaba tan enamorada de finn que siempre iba y lo buscaba y siempre sucedía lo mismo la rechazaba y a ella le tocaba consolarla cuidarla y cuando por fin Rachel se reponía otra vez otra desilusión y siempre era el mismo cuento, tan furiosa iba que de un golpe abrió la puerta del baño pero no se percato que otra persona en ese instante estaba saliendo

:aunch-exclamo la chica que se encontraba detrás de la puerta y que callo de espaldas en el piso

Q:perdón, perdón -dijo una Quinn bastante angustiada- perdón no me fije te hice daño perdóname, yo venia muy enojada y abrí la puerta de golpe perdóname es que no te vi si lo hubiera hecho jamás te hubiera golpeado en serio perdóname

:Jajá no te preocupes de tantas veces que escuche la palabra perdón pues ya me la creí y por eso te perdono-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa muy simpatía

Q:es que en verdad perdóname dime por favor que no te hice daño o tal vez que te duele algo quieres que te lleve a la enfermería-decía Quinn muy preocupad

:Ya te dije que no te preocupes solo me caí no es gran cosa-decía la muchacha parándose- además no estoy hecha de cristal para que me rompa bueno ahora me toca a mi disculparme , perdóname pero tengo algo de prisa y todavía tengo que ir a presentar mi papelería para que me puedan dar mi horario.

Q:estas segura que no te duele nada, es que siento que si te diste un buen golpe- decía Quinn bastante apenada

: te dije que no te preocupes y disculpa me tengo que ir me están esperando, por cierto ¿como te llamas?

Q: soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray- y le extiende la mano para saludarla- y tu ¿como te llamas?

:tomo la mano de Quinn que le ofrecía y - no te preocupes por mi nombre después te lo digo, nos vemos chica enojona-dijo la extraña chica marchándose hacia la dirección

Q:espero no haber lastimado a esa chica, pero porque no me dijo su nombre ella ya sabe como me llamo eso no es justo y porque me dijo enojona y si piensa decirle al director que la golpe , espero que no, no quiero tener problemas mejor me voy al salón ya va a en pesar mi primera clase -y así se fue Quinn un poco triste y pensativa pues no podía entender como Rachel no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por suerte para Quinn o eso pensaba le tocaba su primera clase con sus tres amigas

Y en el salón estaba Rachel platicando muy alegremente con Brittany cuando ve que entra Quinn

R:Quinn a que no sabes que

Q:que pasa Rachel- decía Quinn

Q:parece que finn termino con su novia este verano y esta soltero ves que te dije este año se enamorara de mi -decía Rachel muy entusiasmada con la idea de poder lograr que finn se fijara en ella

Santana que había escuchado todo se acerca asta donde esta Rachel

S: hay Berry el amor lo puedes tener en frente y estar tan siega para no verlo jamás

Quinn que había entendido la indirecta solo se sonrojo y con nervios trato de desviar el tema pues tampoco quería ser tan evidente

Q:santana pero que cosas dices, Rachel pronto tendrá a finn que se enamorara de ella, ¿y podre tener su final feliz de cuento verdad Rachel?

R:Claro que si Quinn por eso eres mi mejor amiga por que tu si me entiendes no se que haría sin ti con esta que se la pasa molestándome -decía la diva sonriente pues Quinn siempre la defendía sobre cualquiera

Q:no te preocupes Rachel tu y yo siempre seremos amigas, vamos santana hay que sentarnos ya no tarda el maestro - decía Quinn bastante triste por que había tenido que decirlo pero era mejor que nada verdad solo se consoló pensando en eso

S:Quinn- decía santana bastante seria- hasta cuando vas a soportar esto yo ya me estoy aburriendo - caminando hacia su asiento

Q: no lo entiendes santana, ella solo me ve como su amiga y ese es mi lugar no puedo aspirar a mas con ella, si ella es feliz con finn o cualquier otra persona yo también seré feliz mientras la vea sonreír

S:ya rubia no se que decir, veremos que pasa con el tiempo solo que si se tarda demasiado Berry yo misma le pateare el culo por idiota -decía santana un tanto molesta

Y así con la llegada del profesor empezaron las clases, al cabo de dos horas alguien interrumpe la puerta del salón.

El profesor un poco molesto porque lo habían interrumpido en su relato sobre la historia del país pero rápidamente cambio su cara por que frente a el se encontraba sue la entrenadora de las animadoras

Pf: Jóvenes su atención por favor - decía temeroso el maestro de historia que casi le había gritado a sue-tenemos la visita de la entrenadora de animadoras la señora sue

Su: deja de ser ten imbécil que vengo por cosas importantes -dijo el sue como siempre indiferente y con cara de pocos amigos-solo les quiero que mi capitana y todos estos se enteren de que este año se integra con nosotros una alumna de intercambio, estará todo el ciclo escolar en esta escuela ella es muy buena en la gimnasia por eso espero que se meta en el equipo de animadoras que esta a cargo de Quinn Fabray y así volvamos a ganar otros nacionales , bueno espero contar tu ayuda Quinn sepas convencerla de entrar en el equipo no me decepciones - caminando hacia la puerta- puede pasar señorita banner

no puedo creerlo ahora tendré que entrenar con una chica nueva solo espero que no sea tan odiosa decía Quinn un tanto enfadada, y lo siguiente que vio la dejo sin habla pues sue dejo pasar a una chica un poco mas pequeña que ella tenia el cabello largo y rubio con ojos de un color azul intenso que brillaba cuando caminaba hacia el frente del salón hizo contacto con sus ojos pudo percibir que eran de un extraño color no podían ser tan azules o si , además de que era extremadamente bonita cosa que no paso desapercibida pues era muy atractiva

R:Quinn, Quinn -decía Rachel muy bajito- ya viste a nuestra nueva compañera podríamos tener otra amiga que se quiera unir al coro, espero que cante bien para ahora si estar completos - decía Rachel demasiado emocionada

Q:si Rachel-lo dijo susurrando- tal vez y nos de una sorpresa

R:Si en cuanto den la hora del almuerzo la voy a invitar a que se siente con nosotras

Q:como quieras Rachel - pues aun estaba molesta por lo de hace rato-así que se dedico a escuchar lo que decía la nueva estudiante.

:Perdonen por interrumpir la clase - decía la chica de ojos color azul-mi intención era llegar temprano pero tuve un pequeño accidente en el baño con una alumna y me retraso un poco- decía la chica mirando divertida hacia el lugar de la animadora- me llamo celeste banner y vengo de carmel

Su:Bueno por favor siéntate al lado de Quinn ella te enseñara la escuela y todas las dudas que tengas puedes preguntárselas a ella, no por nada es la capitana de las cheerios- decía sue con algo de prisa pues ya quería salir de aquel salón que apestaba a cierto fracaso - bueno muchachos me despido y señorita banner la dejo en buenas manos - y así se fue el director

C:¿Hola Quinn o debería decir chica enojona?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que solo izo sonrojar a Quinn por que cundo lo dijo recordó el incidente de hace un rato


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno los personajes de glee no me pertenecen

En el comentario que una rubia se ve mejor con una morena es cierto pero tiene que tomar en cuenta que al final la pareja es Rachel y Quinn lo otro seria que celeste me la imagino como bueno es mejor que la vean

Celeste - Emilie de Ravin

Capitulo 2

Q:creo que en mis ojos delataba el asombro que tenia al tenerla frente a mi, aun no puedo creer que la chica a la que accidentalmente golpee esta mañana este aquí y mas que voy a entrenar con ella-Creo que no podre verla a la cara sin sentir vergüenza, oh no ahora viene hacia mi muy sonriente pensaba Quinn mientras veía como la extraña chica se acercaba a ella-

C:¿hola chica enojona te dije que nos volveríamos a ver? no te parece increíble que mi primera clase me tocara contigo - Hablaba celeste muy emocionada- de ahora en adelante seremos compañeras de equipo

Quinn estaba asombrada por el entusiasmo de la chica de ojos azules , pues pensaba que estaría molesta por el incidente de la mañana pero al escuchar que de ahora en adelante serian compañeras de equipo empezó a sentir una gran alegría que hace mucho tiempo no sentía pero cuando iba a decir algo el maestro las regaño

Pf:Por favor señorita banner háganos el favor se sentarse ya, y usted señorita Fabray por favor lea la pagina 205 - decía el profesor de historia bastante molesto por las constantes interrupciones a su clase

en ese momento celeste solo pidió disculpas y se dirigió a su ha ciento que estaba atrás del de la animadora y Quinn se encontraba buscando nerviosamente la pagina 205 del libro cuando por fin lo encontró antes de empezar a leer ligeramente volteo a ver a celeste y en ese instante hicieron un pequeño contacto visual a lo que ambas sonrieron con una pequeña muestra de complicidad que solo ellas dos se dieron cuenta y que celeste aprovecho para giñarle un ojo, después de que Quinn termino de leer siguieron con el transcurso normal de la clase en ratos volteaba a ver a Rachel pero cada que la veía se entristecía mas pues Rachel no dejaba de mirar a finn, tan metida estaba quinn en sus pensamientos que no escucho el timbre que anunciaba que podían salir a un pequeño receso, solo sintió cuando una delicada mano se poso sobre su hombro y al girar a ver se encontró con esos lindos ojos azules

C:este Quinn perdona no te quiero dar muchas molestias pero quería preguntarte si puedo comer contigo, digo es que no conozco a nadie y no quiero estar sola -decía celeste con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios en sus labios-

Cundo Quinn le iba a contestar que la iba invitar Rachel para que comiera con ellas fue interrumpida por una castaña que llegaba en ese momento muy alegre

R:Buen día Celeste mi nombre es Rachel Berry y quería decirte que si quieres podemos comer juntas -decía Rachel muy rápidamente pues estaba desesperada por acercarse a la chica que podía salvar de la ruina al club glee ya que muchos pensaban que solo servía para hacer el ridículos de ellos mismos por lo tanto nadie quería unirse y con tan pocos miembros no podrían participar pero afortunadamente solo les faltaba uno y por ello quería atrapar a la chica antes para poder estar tranquila

C:yo no se que decir discúlpame pero no puedo comer contigo – celeste lo decía con un tono neutral pues no sabia por que no le agradaba esta chica

R:Pero porque no puedes - dijo la castaña con un poco de decepción pues había esperado toda la mañana para poder convencerla de entrar en el club

C: lo que pasa es que invite a Quinn a comer conmigo y me dijo que si, ¿verdad? -decía celeste dirigiendo su vista a Quinn que estaba muy confundida por lo que hablaba ni siquiera había dicho ni una palabra y ya lo daba por hecho

Santana y Brittany que habían visto todo desde un principio no hacían más que reír pues al parecer Rachel estaba ignorando algo de la chica nueva era que no podía quitar los ojos de Quinn

Q:celeste ella es mi amiga Rachel y siempre nos juntamos a comer como vez si nos juntamos todas ¿nos platicas un poco sobre ti? –decía con una sonrisa, En ese momento llegaban santana y Brittany

S:chicas como ven si nos llevamos a la chica nueva y ahí platicamos la verdad es que me muro de ganas por conocerla

En ese momento todas aceptaron, Rachel estaba muy feliz pues tenia la oportunidad que ella quería, cuando llegaron a la cafetería encontraron una mesa vacía así que se acomodaron ahí, de un lado se sentó santana y Brittany, del otro extremo Rachel celeste y Quinn quedando para su desgracia celeste en medio de las dos.

Empezaron con una plática muy amena sobre todo para Rachel que era la que llevaba mas la platica pues no paraba de hacerle preguntas a la chica de ojos azules

R:y dime celeste ¿que clase de música te gusta mas? ¿En donde te arreglas el cabello? ¡Sabes me encanta tu cabello! –decía Rachel muy entusiasmada por conocer más a la chica, Quinn solo abrevaba en silencio la interacción

C:yo... no se, creo que me gusta el pop y... el cabello yo misma lo peino en mi casa

S:ya enana deja a la pobre chica respirar un poco- menciono santana bastante seria-mejor que nos diga porque pidió el cambio a esta escuela no es por que no me guste estar aquí pero este lugar es un basurero en comparación con carmel

C: yo... bueno... todo empezó hace un año cuando estaba en un campeonato de porristas... estábamos entre las mejores tres pero al final perdimos contra un gran equipo pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue su capitana, era todo una guerrera fuerte decidida podía ver en sus ojos como les daba confianza a sus demás compañeras de equipo pero a pesar de ello todavía parecía un Ángel -se expresaba la chica muy entusiasmada-así que no me sentí mal de haber perdido contra ella, al contrario empecé a investigar como se llamaba y en que escuela estudiaba cuando tuve toda esa información empecé a ver lo de mi cambio pero para eso tenia que mejorar mis movimientos para que la entrenadora de ese equipo me aceptara pues escuche que era demasiado exigente por eso si quería estar en el primer equipo tenia que ser perfecta y cundo por fin había ganado unos cuantos concursos en gimnasia decidí entrar aquí - esto ultimo lo dijo celeste con una gran sonrisa y viendo disimuladamente a la porrista

S:así que prácticamente eres como una especie de acosadora -dijo santana muy pícaramente- y dime ¿quien podría ser? Veamos-voltio a donde estaba Quinn –porrista, capitana y que parece Ángel-esto ultimo lo dijo con burla

R:es Quinn vedad-esto le molesto un poco pero lo disimulo muy bien

Mientras tanto Quinn no había pronunciado nada en todo el transcurso de la comida solo se dedico a escuchar lo que la chica nueva decía, pero cuando escucho lo último empezó a hacer memoria y no estaba muy segura si la había visto

C:Yo pues yo-ates de que contestara llego sue

Su:Oh que bueno que las veo aquí celeste, Quinn-decía sue la entrenadora de las porristas que en ese momento había llegado a la cafetería-las e estado buscando por que necesito verte en acción a ver si eres tan buena como presumes y créeme que soy muy exigente mas ahora que se acercan las nacionales y quiero ganar o través el campeonato y estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo así que vamos al campo- exclamaba sue muy feliz pues estaba muy entusiasmada por tener un arma secreta

S:Bueno celeste vamos a ver que tan buena eres aunque la verdad no creo que seas tan buena como cualquiera de nosotras tres verdad Q-dijo una santana muy feliz porque estaba segura de que era el comienzo de algo grande, por que obviamente a celeste le gustaba Quinn y aunque Rachel no se hubiera dado cuenta aun ella estaba tan enamorada de Quinn como Quinn de ella

Rachel que al principio estaba muy feliz ahora se encontraba muy pensativa

R:si chicas las acompaño yo tan bien después de todo no me perdería una practica de Quinn siempre juntas no

C:Por fin, vamos Quinn , no sabes todo lo que espere para poder tener este momento- decía la chica tomando de la mano a Quinn y llevándosela corriendo a los vestidores

Ahora que estaban solas en los vestidores porque agarro a Quinn y salió corriendo dejando a tras a santana y a Brittany aunque no sabia bien a donde iba tuvo suerte por estar con Quinn .

Q:perdón celeste para estar segura de quien estabas hablado de santana o de mi por que no recuerdo haberte visto, si lo hubiera hecho me acordaría

Celeste comenzó a ver a Quinn como le quedaba aquel uniforme definitivamente esto iba hacer divertido pensó

C:yo-suspiro y dijo lo siguiente- sabes es una lastima que no te acuerdes de mi, en verdad me dejaste impactada con tu forma de moverte tan sensual pero elegante también por como le dabas fuerza a todo tu equipo, yo... desde que te vi ese día la verdad quede encantada no se como pero mis ojos no podían dejar de verte cada movimiento cada salto como lograbas tan fácilmente cada movimiento y que en tu rostro no faltara una sonrisa, yo creo que por eso perdimos, por estar viéndote a ti, y ahora que estoy aquí no sabes el gusto que me da poder estar contigo

esto ultimo lo dijo acercándose muy peligrosamente hacia donde estaba Quinn , por su parte la porrista estaba muy sonrojada por todo lo dicho por la chica y mas por que estaba en ropa interior, Quinn pensó que solo quería que le dijera eso una persona pero esta jamás le había dicho esas cosas, se empezó a sonrojar mas cuando vio como poco a poco se empezaba a acercar esa chica que para decir la verdad estaba condenadamente guapa y lo peor era que se había desabrochado el sujetador que se le empezaba a caer , no sabia que hacer estaba completamente estática no podía moverse o no quería moverse, nunca había estado en una situación así, solo sentía como la chica lentamente se acercaba y empezaba a pegar su cuerpo con el de ella y lentamente noto como su mano era sujetada por otra y como sus dedos se entrelazaban, si, celeste estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella y jamás nadie se había acercado tanto a sus labios casi podía sentir como se rosaban empezó a sentir una calidez jamás sentida pero porque no podía articular ninguna palabra y porque no podía moverse, solo podía sentir como sus respiraciones empezaban a chocar, entonces la chica empezó a hablar...

c: sabes ese día me dejaste impresionada, pero cuando mas sabia de ti mas fue creciendo mi admiración es que eres increíble Quinn Fabray eres inteligente amable guapa eres buena en todo lo que haces, y cuando paso el incidente en el baño no pensé en encontrarte tan pronto así que por primera vez creí en el destino - decía celeste cada vez mas cerca de la pelinegra, mientras Quinn se encontraba en una especie de trance lo único que vio fueron esos grandes ojos color azul y segundos después se perdió en ellos, no supo en que momento ni como paso pero empezó a sentir como unos tibios labios hacían una pequeña presión con los suyos, habían pasado escasos segundos cuando empezó a reaccionar e inconscientemente empezó a corresponder a ese beso era su primer beso empezó a sentir como una calor empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, la oji azul quería profundizar el beso pero Quinn estaba muy nerviosa así que lentamente se fueron separando poco a poco pero sin perder ese contacto visual cada una con un extraño sentimiento pero no se percataron que alguien las estaba observando desde la entrada, solo voltearon horrorizadas cuando escucharon esa voz que las llamaba...

:¿pero que esta pasando aquí? -decía esa voz en la entrada de la puerta, como las chicas ya habían tardado mucho en los vestidores decidió ir a ver que era lo que pasaba sin esperarse la sorpresa que se llevaría...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen

Capitulo 3.

Rachel perdóname pero otros labios me han besado, se que soy una tonta por como deseo estar contigo, que todo esto que sueño no es mas que una ilusión pero siento que te estoy traicionando porque aunque no sienta amor yo en el fondo de mi corazón lo deseaba mas que otra cosa quería por lo menos intentar sentir algo.

No se como paso, pero pude ver como mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo al ver como esa persona nos veía muy divertida recargada en la entrada de la puerta.

Q:**s… san… santana, yo… ¿no es lo que parece?** – logre decir

S**:¿Que es lo que no parece?** – Preguntaba santana pícaramente – **Que están las dos solas, por si fuera poco ella esta denuda, ¡toqueteándose! y besándose entonces creo que mi perspectiva esta un poco mal-** sínica como siempre

Q**:¡santana!** – grito

C:**Yo tuve la culp**a – interrumpió celeste en ese instante – **ella no quería, yo… fui la que le robe el beso.**

C:**No te preocupes celeste no te sientas mal porque las vi, al contrario me siento muy feliz por Quinn de que no se le van a crear telarañas por falta de uso por ti también que se nota que andas urgida**, - santana hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo - **pero cámbiense rápido que la entrenadora las esta esperando y esta enojada.**

C:**Es cierto la prueba, ya lo había olvidado** – decía celeste buscando la ropa

S:**Bueno yo las espero aquí afuera, y no se les ocurra hacer cochinadas ahí adentro pero si quieres hacerlo primero inviten-** con un giño salió de la habitación

QyC **:¡santana!** – gritaron las dos al unísono

Q: **celeste yo…**

C:**No te preocupes Quinn** – volvió a interrumpir celeste – **que te parece si me invitas a comer a tu casa y platicamos sobre esto.**

Q:**Me parece bien, bueno vámonos que no querrás ver a la entrenadora enojada**– decía Quinn con una sonrisa en sus labios –**puede ser una autentica sicópata si la haces enojar demasiado**

Después de un rato.

S**:¿Valla asta que salen chicas, y díganme que tanto hacían haya adentro? Algo de lo que deberían de a ver me invitado bueno a mi ya Brittany **

Q**:santana**-dijole enviado le una mirada de muerte

S:**Ya, ya ¡perdón!… Quinn no eres nada divertida.**

Q:**santana sobre lo que viste** – exclamo Quinn nerviosa

S:**No te preocupes yo no diré nada, tienen su secreto muy bien guardado pero no sabes por ver la cara del enano cuando se entere.**

Su**:¿Quinn y celeste porque tardaron tanto?** – grito la entrenadora bastante molesta

C:**Pido una disculpa entrenadora, el director me estaba buscando y yo le dije a mi compañera Quinn si me podía acompañar, yo… fui la culpable por el retraso**.

Su: **no me jodan se que no es verdad pero esta bien chicas lo dejare pasar por ahora pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder, ahora vamos a ver que tan buena eres al centro y tu Quinn muéstrale un poco de nuestra rutina mas complicada así veremos que tanto es su potencial y que lugar tendrá si a arriba como una de mis principales porristas o debajo de la pirámide.**

Quinn tomo algunas respiraciones y comenzó con la rutina

Q:**lista celeste por que no tendré piedad de ti por ser nueva**

C: **ok prepárate Quinn por tu vas a hacer la que va a caer**. -Creo que esto va a ser muy divertido, pensaba celeste

Quinn comenzó con algunas volteretas que celeste no parecía dominar y que su estado físico no se lo permitía pero como la había retado celeste tenia que llagar asta el final para demostrarle a celeste que nadie reta a una Fabray y se sale con la suya o por lo menos era lo que creía Quinn

Q:**No podrás seguirme por mucho tiempo **-se burlaba inocentemente Quinn

C:**Jajaja apenas estoy calentando, aun no has visto nada** – expresaba celeste alegremente –

Mientras tanto en las gradas

B: **Quinn es muy buena** – exclamo Britt con alegría – **¿verdad Rachel ?**

R:**Si, Quinn es muy buena, será imposible que celeste la pueda seguir después de todo es la mejor porrista del mundo**

S:**no ofendas enana que estamos aquí Britt y yo**

R:**primero empieza tu santana y luego ya veremos**

Q:**Ya te dije que no podrás** **seguirme el paso** – decía muy divertida Quinn

C:**Así, como ves si hacemos este juego mas interesante te propongo un trato… si logro supérate en cualquier movimiento que hagas en este momento , ¡tu! Me darás un beso a mí… ¿Qué dices?** - decía mirando fijamente a la porrista

Q:**Yo… **- no se que pensé cuando acepte, acaso creí que no podría ser posible o tal vez seria que mi inconsciente deseaba que eso pasara **- ¡acepto! Pero no te** **sientas mal celeste si no puedes lograrlo** – exclamo Quinn con una sonrisa

Habían pasado menos de cinco minutos y pude ver como celeste había cambiado drásticamente su forma de moverse , ahora se me hacia imposible dejarla atrás como hacia unos momentos, hice inesperadamente un giro, no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando note que se comenzaba a mover con una gracia que no había visto en mi vida trate de mostrarle la rutina completa pero cada movimiento ella encontraba la madera de hacerlo mas creativo del que era originalmente la entrenadora comenzó a aplaudir y yo no podía articular ninguna palabra, solo podía pensar que ahora tendría que besarla y cuando por fin iba a decir algo fui interrumpida…

Su:**Perfecto señorita celeste , la verdad me has dejado impresionada, quiero que a partir de mañana vengas vestida con tu uniforme entendido**– decía la entrenadora bastante feliz por el desempeño que había visto de ambas **– bueno si quieren pueden ir a las regaderas a tomarse un baño la verdad es que apestan **

En ese momento se acercaban santana Brittany y Rachel

R:**Quinn estuviste fantástica, pero la que me impresiono mas fuiste tu celeste** – decía Rachel muy entusiasmada dirigiendo su mirada a la oji azul

solo bajo la mirada tristemente al notar como Rachel no paraba de sonreír y mirar hacia el campo donde se encontraba entrenado los titanes el equipo de futbol , porque algo tan simple tenía que doler tanto pero que mas podía hacer cuando sabia que ella jamás la voltearía a ver, no importaba todo lo que hiciera todo lo que se esforzara ella jamás la amaría como al estúpido de finn

R:**Quinn ¿Que te pasa?** – pregunto Rachel cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba un poco distraída

Q:**Perdón Rachel no te escuche que me decías…**

R:**Que deberíamos invitar a celeste a comer, hay que festejar que esta en el equipo y que pudo derrotar a la gran ¡Quinn Fabray!** – Esto último lo dijo Rachel en un tono divertido sin nada de malicia, pero la Quinn no lo tomo de la mejor manera todavía tenia que darle en su ego para sentirse mas miserable aunque sabia que no era su intención no evitaba que doliera menos

Q**:¿Qué?** – Grito Quinn – **ahora resulta que tú quieres festejar que ¡ella! Esta en el equipo , cuando tú siempre has dicho que odias los deportistas por como avientan los granizados a los que son los perdedores y ahora quieres festejar a un nuevo torturador para ustedes **– esto lo último lo dijo amargamente

R:**Quinn yo no**-pero fue interrumpida

Q:**Nada Rachel … yo se que no era tu intensión pero ahora simplemente no quiero escucharlo**.

Santana y Britt miraban la escena sorprendidas, sabían que un día Quinn se cansaría de Rachel y explotaría pero jamás pensaron que llegarían a presenciar tal escena.

Celeste solo miraba la expresión de Quinn y se dio cuenta del amor que tenia la porrista por la castaña, y sintió una especie de vacío en su corazón por desde ese momento supo que no podría competir pero en el corazón nadie mandaba y trataría tan siquiera de ayudarla aun que fuera un poco a olvidar a la castaña.

Q**:¿Rachel que soy yo para ti? **– pregunto la porrista

R:**Quinn , perdóname si**…

Q:**Respóndeme Rachel **- interrumpió Quinn - **¿Qué soy yo para ti?**

R: **tu eres mi mejor amiga** – decía Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos – **tu siempre me has apoyado, siempre estas cuando mas te necesito yo te quiero mucho Quinn **

Porque me tratas así.

Q:**Rachel yo**… - Quinn estaba apunto de confesarle a Rachel que la amaba, pero se arrepintió – perdónenme.

Santana , Brittany y celeste solo vieron como Quinn salía corriendo de ahí, mientras Rachel se dejaba caer en el frio piso del lugar y pensaba por que le había dicho eso Quinn .

S**:celeste por favor ve y busca a Quinn** – decía santana con cara de preocupación

Y enseguida salió celeste corriendo en busca de Quinn

Santana sintió pena por Rachel , aunque en parte se merecía todo lo que le habían dicho, así que se inclino para estar a la misma altura de la castaña que aun seguía llorando amargamente.

S:**Ya Rachel , ya no llores**

R:**Pero que paso santana **– exclamo Rachel aun llorando – **si todo estaba muy bien, todos estábamos felices porque Quinn me dijo todo eso.**

S:Rachel – santana hizo una pausa – **tu estabas feliz por celeste , te pusiste a pensar solo un minuto en como se sentía Quinn**

Q:**Pero ella se veía bien.**

S:**Dime Rachel ¿alguna vez le as preguntado a Quinn como se siente?, ¿si esta enamorada de alguien?** – santana suspiro - **respóndeme Rachel . Tienes la respuesta a una de estas preguntas.**

Brittany sabia que esa era la santana que le guaba la que podía ser dulce cundo se requería y sonrió con cara de enamorada por poder llegar a ver eso dirigido a otra persona

Rachel no pudo responder y por primera vez se dio cuenta de todo el daño que le hacia sin pensar a Quinn

En otro lado de la escuela se encontraba Quinn sentada en el auditorio corrió a allí por que era el único lugar en el que se sentía cerca de la morena dando todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Soy una tonta, porque le dije todo eso a Rachel , ahora ella me va a odiar pensaba la karateca con bastante preocupación

C:**Puedo sentarme contigo** – dijo la oji azul

Q:**celeste yo… perdóname debes de pensar que…**

C:No te preocupes yo no pienso nada – se adelanto celeste – solo que… no pensé que amaras tanto a Rachel .

Q:**Yo… no.**

C**:No lo niegues por favor vi como la mirabas y el dolor que trasmitían tus ojos **

Q**:¿Tanto se me noto?**

C**:Créeme que si ella no se da cuenta, es porque es una tonta.**

Q**:Pero, aunque se de cuenta no cambiaria nada, ella no siente lo mismo que yo** – decía Quinn casi al borde de las lagrimas –

C:**Quinn porque no tratas de olvidarla**.

Q:**Lo eh intentado muchas veces pero no puedo, yo se que ella jamás se fijara en mi pero**…

C:**Y si yo te ayudo a olvidarla** – decía celeste casi susurrando **– dame solo una oportunidad te demostrare que puedes olvidarla.**

Q:**Pero, no se cuanto tiempo pasara para que pueda sacarme a Rachel del corazó**n – decía Quinn bajando la mirada – **y sea capaz de amar nuevamente**.

C:**Si me das una oportunidad yo hare que ese tiempo sea mas corto, ¿Qué dices Quinn ?**

Q:**Yo no se que decir, yo jamás eh tenido nunca una novia y no sabría como comportarme** – decía Quinn sonrojándose un poco

C**:¿Entonces? Eso quiere decir que me das una oportunidad** – preguntaba con una enorme sonrisa –

Q:**Esta bien, vamos a darnos una oportunidad**.

C**:¡Si!** – Decía celeste saltando al cuello de Quinn – **perdón es que soy tan feliz, este Quinn podemos darnos un beso, digo tu sabes para hacerlo bien** .

Quinn al escuchar esto solo se sonrojo y dijo

Q**: esta bien**.

Y así lentamente Quinn fue cerrando los ojos al sentir como los labios de celeste empezaban a tocar los suyos lentamente envolviéndola en un dulce y suave beso, que celeste no dudo ahora en profundizar mas cuando sintió como lentamente la porrista la tomo de la cintura para poder depositarla en sus piernas.

Dulce tierno y excitante así pudo describir Quinn todas estas sensaciones nuevas para ella, lentamente pero sin dejar de abrazarse se fue separando y cuando la miro a los ojos solo pudo exclamar

Q: **gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen

Capitulo 4.

Flashback

Q:**Puedo sentarme contigo** – decía una animadora parada en frente de mí

R**:Claro** – la mire dudosa pues desde que había entrado no paraban los insultos y los granizados y ahora esto era extraño no solo porque era una animadora la que lo así si no que era la jefa de ellas , mientras note como suavemente se sentaba me pregunte que quería -**¿No tienes miedo?** – pregunte un poco temerosa de que fuera una broma

Q:**De ¿Qué?** – me dijo la chica mientras comía su almuerzo parecía tan tranquila

R:**Yo… ¡soy un perdedor ! **– Hice una pequeña pausa – **si te ven conmigo vas a perder popularidad y comenzaran a granizarte como a mí-** termino cabizbaja

Q**:¿sabes quién soy verdad?** -pregunto rápidamente la rubia.

R**:Si**,- dije sin pensar.

Q:** entonces sabrás que mi palabra es ley y aparte no me importa lo que hablen** – decía la chica mientras seguía con su almuerzo en ese momento llegaron otras dos porristas de ahí las cuatro nos convertimos en amigas y supe que ese día era el mejor de toda mi corta vida

Flashback fin

S:**Vamos Rachel** – decía santana levantando a la castaña que aun se encontraba en el piso – **ya es tarde te llevare a tu casa, tus papas estarán preocupados porque no llegas.**

R:**Pero santana , necesito hablar con Quinn , yo… tengo que verla **– exclamo Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos – **¿dime donde esta? Por favor santana **

B:**Mañana hablaras con ella, no creo que ahora sea el momento** – decía Brittany que todo este tiempo había permanecido callada – **necesitas calmarte y pensar lo que le vas a hacer Rachei.**

R:**Por favor Britt y santana yo… eh sido muy egoísta con ella, necesito verla tengo que pedirle perdón** – decía Rachel mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – **yo… tengo que buscarla**. - Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar

Santana y Brittany solo observaron como la castaña se marchaba de ahí, no sabían bien si tenían que detenerla o dejar que buscara a Quinn .

B**:¿Tú crees que se arreglen las cosas?**

S**:No lo sé Britt , Rachel es muy idiota, aun no se da cuenta de lo que Quinn siente por ella, y pienso que cuando se dé cuenta ya sea demasiado tarde**. – Hablaba santana mientras estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos a su amada – **mejor vamos a casa necesito relajarme ¡urgentemente! Y creo que tú tienes el remedio si me entiendes he-**

B**:¿Vas a necesitarme para relajarte?** – susurraba brittany sensualmente muy cerca del oído de santana Mientras la otra chica solo sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía con aquel pequeño contacto

S**: claro mi amor, tú sabes que no puedo hacer nada sin ti.**

Britt solo sonrió cuando vio como esos carnosos labios chocaban sensualmente con los suyos.

C**:Estas muy callada, ¿En qué piensas?** – decía la oji azul, mientras notaba como la animadora se había quedado muy pensativa

Q:** Yo… estaba pensando en Rachel **– susurraba – **pero no es lo que piensas** - intervino rápidamente – **es solo que… siento que fui muy grosera, no debí decirle todas esas cosas ella ante todo es mi amiga y mi deber es apoyarla, si ella quería salir a festejar yo debí aceptar es solo que al verla voltear y ver a finn con esa sonrisa que me encatrina que me dedicara a mi no sé que me paso.**

C**:¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?** – pregunto la chica un poco inquieta

Q:**Yo… quiero pedirle perdón, mañana hablare con ella espero y no te moleste.**

C**:No te preocupes** – susurraba muy bajito celeste mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios** -Porque ahora tú y yo somos pareja, y entiendo que quieras hablar con ella… ahora cambiando de tema creo que ya es un poco tarde** – decía la chica levantándose – **y debemos ir a tu casa, recuerda que tenemos una comida pendiente.**

Q**: Perdóname es cierto** – decía la rubia imitando la acción de su acompañante – **vamos veras que la comida que prepara mi mama** **te encantara cocina realmente rico.**

C**:La verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre** – hablaba la chica mientras suavemente tomaba la mano de su acompañante **– podría comer todo lo que me pusieran enfrente, incluyéndote a ti **– insinuó la chica mirando fijamente a la otra –

Q**:¡Pero qué cosas dices celeste! **– Quinn trago saliva bastante nerviosa y su mente empezó a recrear imágenes nada castas de su ahora novia mientras poco a poco se empezaba a poner extremadamente roja cosa que percibió la otra chica

C**:¡Quinn!** – Exclamo celeste con cara de inocencia **– porque te pones roja, acaso estas pensando hacer cosas placenteras conmigo que no me importaría nada concederte.**

Quinn se quedo de piedra al escuchar estas palabras

Q**:… yo…no**

C:**Jajaja no te apures, mejor vamos que ya muero de hambre** – indico la chica haciendo un puchero mientras señalaba su estomago

A Quinn este gesto se le hizo tan tierno que no dudo en abrazarla y esa sensación de sentirse querida y necesitada volvió a surgir, y mientras continuaba el abrazo su mente se dio el lujo de divagar ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así, querida y necesitada?

Q**:¡Vamos!** – dijo la animadora aflojando ligeramente el abrazo y tomando fuertemente la mano de su compañera

C**:si ¡Vamos**! – susurro celeste dejando ver una enorme sonrisa

Y así en silencio salieron de aquel colegio rumbo a la casa de la animadora

Muy cerca de ahí pero con diferentes sentimientos "más bien culpa" se encontraba una chica castaña buscando por todos lados a su amiga, lo primero que pensó luego que salió de aquel lugar fue que podría encontrar a la animadora en el salón del glee club , pero luego de ir a revisar se encontró con el salón totalmente vacío, un poco decepcionada se encaminó rumbo al gimnasio de la escuela solo para encontrarlo totalmente cerrado, donde mas podría estar su amiga ya la había buscado por casi todos los lados, volvió a sentirse triste y de nuevo las lagrimas empezaron a invadir sus ojos.

Después de mucho buscarla se fijo en la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era algo tarde de seguro sus padres no tardaría en llamarla para saber donde estaba, se dio por vencida y un poco desilusionada tomo su mochila para mejor marcharse a su casa, tal vez brittany tenía razón y debía esperar hasta mañana para poder hablar con Quinn y que tal vez la pudiera perdonar

J:** Quinn qué bueno que llegas, ya me estaba preocupando** – decía judy la mama de Quinn en la entrada de la casa con cara de preocupación, para después desviar la mirada hacia la otra adolescente y pregunto – **¿Quinn y esta linda jovencita quién es?**

La animadora al escuchar la pregunto se exalto un poco y se sonrojo al notar que aun seguía sosteniéndole la mano.

Q:** Yo… bueno ella es…** - alcazaba a balbucear la rubia con bastante nerviosismo mientras de reojo miraba a la chica.

C:** Buen día señora, mi nombre es celeste y soy alumna de transferencia es mi primer día en esta escuela y ¡Quinn! Muy amablemente me invito a comer a su casa, espero y no incomodar** – intervino rápidamente celeste cuando noto como la animadora se ponía extremadamente nerviosa cosa que le encantaba

J:** Oh que linda niña, pero pasen a sentarse en un momento les sirvo** – decía judy mientras volvía a la cocina pero recordó algo y regreso – **por cierto mi niña tu padre fue a visitar a tu hermana parece que se volvió a pelear con su marido y está tratando de tranquilizarla **

Q: **Gracias mama, no te preocupes eso sucede cada semana-** decía la ver la cara de asombro de la chica

C**:¿Por qué tu papa va a calmar a tu hermana?** – pregunto la chica oji azul

Q:** es que mi hermana tiene un carácter que ni ella misma se aguanta todavía me pregunto como la soporta y mi cuñado y por la pregunta es que solo mi papa puede calmar la en esos arranques que tiene**

C**: ¿Y tú mama? No sería la más adecuada**

Q**: no es que mi mama es demasiado dulce y mi hermana necesita a alguien que la controle**

C:** creo que no debí preguntar**.

Q:** No te preocupes, mejor vamos a sentarnos, ya verás que la comida que prepara mi mama es riquísima**.

En otro lado pero muy cerca de ahí una castaña abría la puerta de su casa que compartía con sus padres.

R: **ya llegue**

H**:¿Rachel donde andabas? estaba a punto de llamarte, no me avisaste que llegarías tarde**.

R:** Perdona pero, solo quiero ir a mi habitación… hoy no fue un buen día.**

H**: Pero que te pasa, ¿estuviste llorando?** –Decía mientras miraba los ojos de su hija sumamente rojos

R:** No te apures papi, solo tuve una pequeña discusión con Quinn, pero espero arreglarlo mañana** – decía la castaña muy triste **– mejor me voy a mi habitación me siento muy cansada, hasta mañana.**

H: **Asta mañana que descanses Rachel**- dijo mientras la veía desaparecer

R**:santana tiene razón, últimamente me preocupo más por mí** – pensaba la castaña mientras se recostaba en su cama – **y sin pensar eh dejado a un lado a Quinn Yo… eh dicho muchas cosas y sin pensar lastime a la única persona que siempre me ah apoyado, siempre estaba pensando en mis sentimientos y nunca me di el tiempo de preguntarle a Quinn por los suyos, le falle a la única persona que nunca me rechazo que me acepto aun sabiendo que yo era un poco diferente, perdóname Quinn **– decía Rachel mientras de nueva cuenta empezaba a llorar – **te prometo que a partir de mañana las cosas van a cambiar, de ahora en adelante estaré siempre al pendiente de ti y volveremos a ser las mejores amigas de siempre** – esto último lo dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa, estaba muy segura que pronto volverían a ser las amigas de antes con la diferencia de que ahora Rachel dejaría un tiempo su vida amorosa para dedicarse al cien por ciento a Quinn pero lo que no sabía ella es que ya había otra persona que ya estaba cuidando muy bien a la animadora.

C:** Quinn gracias, la comida a estado deliciosa, la verdad que tu mama cocina realmente rico.**

Q:** Me alegra que te haya gustado –** decía Quinn levantándose de la mesa **¿ahora qué te gustaría hacer?**

C:** Como ves si repasamos un poco lo que vinos hoy en la clase, hay unas cosas que no entendí que me gustaría que me explicaras.**

Q:** Me parece bien, ven vamos a mi cuarto ahí podemos repasar un poco- **en eso venia la mama de Quinn

J**: Quinn voy a salir un rato, voy a la casa de pero volveré para la hora de hacer la cena** – decía judy de llaves mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –

Q:** No hay problema, ve con cuidado **– decía mientras agitaba la mano

Después de que se despidiera las dos chicas caminaron hacia la habitación de Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen

Flashback

Q**:¿Que sucede Berry ?** – pregunte al notar como mi amiga se había quedado muy callada.

R:**Bueno, yo… ya empecé a llamarte desde hace algún tiempo Quinn , no creo que tu tengas que seguir llamándome con tanto formalismo** – me decía mientras volteaba a verme— **mejor me puedes decir simplemente Rachel o Rach, yo te digo Quinn y tu me dices Rachel ¿Qué te parece?**

Q:**No me encanta llamarte así a parte que tiene de malo,** – replique – **no tiene nada que ver que te llame de una forma o de otra**

R:**Pero Quinn , cuando me dices Berry suena como muy formal en cambio si me llamaras Rach seria mas cariñoso no crees**

Q:**Jajaja te comportas como una niña chiquita, bueno ya es tarde me tengo que ir a mi casa ¡Hasta mañana Berry!**

Q:**Eres insoportable Quinn Fabray insoportable** – grito la castaña mientras veía como poco a poco desaparecía aquella chica por la calle

Fin del flashback

Sabia que ya había amanecido, mis ojos se abrían perezosamente al sentir como los rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana un poco adormilada logre levantarme y camine hacia el pequeño balcón logre sentir como el otoño había llegado, ahí parada en mi ventana disfrutaba como el frio viento chocaba contra mi cara me sentía un poco inquieta y a la vez deseosa, había pensado toda la noche y había tomado una decisión, por primera vez voy a pensar en mí, por primera vez voy a pensar en mi felicidad, se que no puedo dejar de amar a Rachel de la noche a la mañana pero ya no puedo más, creo que ya es tiempo de empezara a vivir. –Estaba tan distraída pensando que no escuche cuando mi mama entro a mi habitación solo logre sentir como suavemente toco mi hombro y me dio un dulce beso como todas las mañanas

J:**Quinn en que tanto piensas mi niña hermosa**– la escuche hablar detrás de mi espalda

Q:**Perdóname mama, no te escuche llegar ¿Qué se te ofrece?** –le pregunte

J:**Solo venia a decirte que el desayuno ya esta listo, baja rápido antes de que se enfrié.**

Q:**Gracias mama ahorita me cambio rápido y bajo** –le dije antes de que se retirara – **mama ** – la detuve – **me puedes preparar otro almuerzo por favor**.

J: **¿Y eso Quinn?** – me pregunto extrañada pues nuca lo había hecho

Q:**Es que… a mi am… amiga la que vino ayer le gusto mucho tu comida que le dije que si hoy podría compartir mi comida con ella**.

J:**No te apures Quinn ahorita te lo preparo y anda cámbiate rápido porque se te hace tarde.**

Medio hora mas tarde ya me estaba preparando para irme a la escuela tome mi mochila y con mucho cuidado acomode los almuerzos, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa al recordar la tarde de ayer.

_C:__**Ya Quinn ya me canse de estudiar, mejor vamos a dejarlo para otro día**__ – me dijo mientras veía como jugaba un poco con mi cabello _

_Q:__**Pero como que ya estas cansada, si apenas acabas de abrir el libro**__ – le dije un poco nerviosa_

_C:__**Mejor vamos a hacer otra cosa, algo para entretenernos**__ –y me miro con esas sonrisas que aun no se como describir _

_Q:__**Eh… co…como q…que quieres hacer**__ – dios mío porque tartamudee pensé no es como si no supiera lo que iba a pasar cuando la invite a mi habitación_

_C:__**No lo se, pero puede que si me das un beso se me ocurra algo interesant**__e – me decía mientras veía como se inclinaba hacia mi colocando sus manos sobre mis piernas _

_Q:__**celeste no creo que esto se muy correcto**_

_C:__**no se por que te niegas si es obvio que las dos queremos esto**__ – me decía mientras sentía como suavemente rosaba sus labios en mi boca _

_Q:__**Yo**__…_

_C:__**Por favor que tanto te cuesta**__…_

_C:__**v…vamos…**__ - alcance a decir antes de que ella tomara mis labios, y empezara a besarme desenfrenadamente, yo ya estaba teniendo un poquito mas de experiencia así que por primera vez pude sentir que me defendía en ese sentido y mi mente se empezó a nublar al sentir todas esas sensaciones nuevas para mi y es que una cosa era soñarlas y otra muy diferente a sentirlas de verdad, se que ella tiene mas experiencia en esto porque puedo sentir por como me toca y sabe lo que hay que hacer y así lentamente sin separarnos me va recostando sobre la mesa donde minutos antes supuestamente estábamos estudiando, yo sentía como mis manos empezaban a acariciar fuertemente su cintura, y tuve la necesidad de sentir mas pero fue en ese preciso momento cuando escuche que tocaban fuertemente la puerta de la casa, así que de golpe me levante tumbando graciosamente a celeste_

_Q:__**Perdón**__ –alcance a decir – __**déjame ver quien toca la puerta**__ – dije mientras caminaba hacia afuera rápidamente._

_Al llegar a la puerta pude observar como un tipo alto y muy fornido me miraba con cara de pocos amigos._

_Q__**:¿Que se le ofrece?**__ – le dije mientras veía como me observaba _

_:__**Disculpe estoy buscando al señor Fabray , soy el representante de la firma de abogados Smith y vengo por algunos de los papeles de la cuenta que estamos actualmente realizando y quería saber su puede proporcionármelos o solo el señor Fabray**_

_Q:__**Mi padre no se encuentra en estos momentos y no puedo entregarle nada, pero cuando llegue yo se lo diré y el se comunicara con usted**__._

_:__**Eso espero señorita, entonces me marcho mucho gusto **__– me dijo mientras lo veía marcharse –_

_C:__**Vinieron a ver a tu padre**__ – escuche decir atrás de mi _

_Q:__**Si, esto es de casi todos los días, perdón por tirarte así no te hiciste daño**__-pregunto culpable no por que la allá tirado si no por sentirse aliviada de que no pasara nada mas todavía sentía que traicionaba a Rachel y eso no le gustaba ._

_C:__**Quinn estoy bien, pero ya es tarde y me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañan**__a – me decía mientras me daba un beso de despedida – __**dile a tu mama que cocina delicioso**__ – me dijo mientras se marchaba._

_Q:__**celeste **__–alcance a decir antes de que abriera la puerta __**– quieres que mañana te lleve un almuerzo para que comamos juntas.**_

_C:__**Claro me encantaría**__ – me dijo mientras habría la puerta para marcharse _

El ruido de un pájaro me hizo salir de mi pequeño recuerdo y al mirar mi reloj me sorprendí al ver que ya era un poco tarde.

Q:**mama ya me voy, te veo en la tarde.**

J:**Que te valla bien Quinn y me saludas a Rachel últimamente no la eh visto.**

Q:**S…si yo le digo** – le dije mientras salía de la casa tan concentrada estaba que nunca vi a la persona que me estaba esperando afuera recargada en mi auto , tanta fue mi sorpresa que casi me caigo de la impresión–

Q**: Rachel **

R**:Buenos días Quinn**

Q:**Rachel yo en verdad…**

R**:Perdóname Quinn** – interrumpió rápido la castaña, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar – **perdóname, yo soy una tonta** – me decía mientras agachaba la cabeza – **yo sin querer te hice daño**.

Q:**No Rachel ¡perdóname tu a mi!, no debí hablarte ayer así… tu eres mi amiga y debí apoyarte por favor discúlpame no quiero que te enojes conmigo** – le dije mientras empezaba a llorar pues no quería que se alejara de mi

R:**Quinn, tú siempre me has cuidado, tú siempre estas cuando más te** **necesito tú fuiste la primera que me acepto sabiendo que yo era un poco diferente** – decía la castaña uniéndose a mi en el llanto – **y yo te falle, me puse a pensar más en mí y deje a un lado a la persona mas especial que tengo y que tendré en toda mi vida.**

Quinn escuchaba todo lo que la castaña decía, estaba llorando, Rachel estaba llorando y eso la hacia sentirse tan mal.

Q:**Rachel yo tengo la culpa yo fui la que-**Y de nueva cuenta interrumpió Rachel.

Q:**No Quinn, solo quiero que sepas que tú eres una persona muy especial para mí, yo te quiero mucho Quinn y me dolería mucho perderte no quiero perderte te quiero tanto.**

A Quinn se le abrieron los ojos al escuchar esto ultimo y se le empezó a acelerar el corazón y de nueva cuenta empezó a ilusionarse con que tal vez Rachel podría a verse dado cuenta que la quería

Q:**Tú… ¿me quieres Rachel?** – hablaba la porrista casi susurrando con el corazón latiendo excesivamente

R:**Yo te quiero mucho Quinn , eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte **– decía la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia— **quiero que seamos las mejores amigas para siempre .**

Q:**Yo…** – que tonta, que tonta como pude ser tan tonta y pensar que Rachel me quería como otra cosa, si yo ya había tomado una decisión y ahora mismo me encontraba dudando, pero ya no, ahora si definitivamente se acabo, pensaba Quinn bastante molesta – **no te preocupes Rachel tu y yo vamos a ser las mejores amigas toda la vida**-decir aquello la destrozo pero tenia que ser así .

R:**Gracias Quinn** – la escuche decir antes de sentir como me abrazaba fuertemente – te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo va a cambiar.

Q:**Si Rachel de ahora en adelante todo va a cambiar** – lentamente fui deshaciendo el abrazo cuando en ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar – **perdóname Rachel deja contestar** – le dije para después sacar mi celular y al mirar en la pantalla pude ver que decía celeste, me sorprendí un poco y nerviosamente conteste.-**B…bueno** – estoy bien gracias – **perdóname voy a llegar un poquito tarde **– **yo… estoy hablando con** **Rachel** – no, no te preocupes – **si todo esta bien** – adiós.-**Listo Rachel debemos ir a la escuela ya se nos hizo un poco tarde** – le dije mientras entrabamos en mi cochel

R**:¿Quien te hablo Quinn ?** – me dijo mientras se incorporaba al lado mio –

Q:**Ehhh **– y ahora como le digo que me hablo celeste y como le digo que me gustan las mujeres , si nos acabamos de contentar con esto otra vez se va a enojar –

R: **Quinn que te pasa te as quedado muy pensativa, ¿dime quien te hablo?**

Q:**Ahh perdón, me hablo santana , pero no te preocupes ya le dije que vamos para la escuela**.

R:**Bueno Quinn vamos a darnos prisa** **por que sabes lo que la puntualidad significa–** decía mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas

Un rato después llegamos a la escuela, tuve que hablar con el director para que nos dejara entrar alegando que tuvimos un percance con el transporte, después de un rato nos dirigimos al salón, cuando entre pude notar que atrás de mi asiento se encontraba mi novia como se me hacia aun raro decir eso pero cuando la vi pude notar que me miraba extrañamente.

Q**:H...hola celeste, buenos días** – le dije mientras sentía como los nervios me comían

C**:Buenos días Quinn no sabia que compartíamos esta clase a parte llegas un poco tarde** – me decía mientras me miraba detenidamente a los ojos

Q:**Yo… te lo dije por teléfono, estuve hablando con Rachel ** –Le dije casi susurrando para que el profesor no se diera cuenta de que estábamos hablando – **no te preocupes, volvimos a ser amigas como siempre**.

Y entonces la oji azul me observo muy sugerentemente y empezó a sonreír.

C:No **te preocupes Quinn ya tendrás tiempo de recompensarme** – me decía mientras yo me empezaba a sonrojar – **ahora siéntate y pon atención a la clase, porque quiero que estudiemos mas tarde en tu casa** – me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo yo gire nerviosamente para poner atención a la clase.

Después de dos horas más de clase se escucho el timbre que anunciaba que podíamos salir a comer.

R:**Quinn** – grito la castaña que llegaba rápidamente al lado de la porrista – **vamos ¿donde quieres comer hoy?**

Q:**Yo**…

S:**Valla chicas veo que ya solucionaron su problema** – decía santana quien llegaba con Brittany – **mejor vamos a comer y ahí nos cuentan todo, celeste–** decía santana mirando a la chica – **¿te gustaría comer con nosotras?**

C:**Claro seria un placer** – decía la oji azul mientras de reojo me observaba

R**:Y a donde quieres ir Quinn** – me dijo de nueva cuenta Rachel

Q:**Yo… no se, donde quiera esta bien**.

C:**Puedo escoger yo** – dijo celeste en ese instante **– ayer estuve en el auditorio de la escuela y me gustaría comer ahí, ¿que dicen?**

R:**Me parece muy bien, pues vamos que se nos hace tarde** – dijo Rachel mientras veía sonrientemente a celeste Yo caminaba muy nerviosa y en un pequeño descuido celeste se puso al lado mio y me susurro muy bajo solo para que yo escuchara.

C:Quinn … no piensas decirle sobre lo nuestro a tus amigas – me decía mientras caminaba al lado mio

Q:**Yo… no se que hacer**—le dije sinceramente

C:**Eso quiere decir que quieres mantener esto en secreto no te preocupes por mi esta bien** – me dijo mientras agachaba el rostro tristemente –

Q**:Yo**… - verla asi me partió el corazón, si yo ya había tomado una decisión que hacia en estos momentos dudando – **perdóname es que estoy nerviosa, pero ahorita en la comida lo anunciamos que te parece** – le dije mientras le sonreía

C:**Me parece perfecto** – y antes de que continuara llego Rachel

S:**Perfecto chicas entonces ahora si a comer **– decía santana mientras se sentaba al lado de Brittany –

Yo me senté, sin pensarlo celeste se coloco al lado mio y del otro se situó Rachel y de nueva cuenta me empecé a sentir nerviosa

B:**Mi amor que trajiste hoy de comer** – decía Brittany mientras le daba un beso en la boca a santana –

S**:pues no mucho pero te traje tus dulces favoritos **

C:**Wow ustedes son pareja** – decía celeste muy sorprendida viendo a la pareja –

S**:Perdón celeste espero que no te incomode vernos cuando nos besamos, si somos pareja pero ya veras que con el tiempo te acostumbraras y si no pues te aguantas** – hablaba santana mientras abrazaba a su amada –

C:**No te preocupes, yo no me espanto con esas cosas, ¿verdad Quinn ? **– decía mientras miraba pícaramente a la porrista –

Q:**Yo…**

R:**celste, no trajiste nada para comer** – en ese momento interrumpió Rachel al notar como la oji azul era la única que traía las manos vacías –

– mire como celeste me volteaba a ver y comprendí con solo verle a los ojos que estaba pidiendo mi consentimiento para continuar, asi que el momento de la verdad había llegado y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa le hice saber que podía continuar.

C:**Ahh, lo que pasa es que Quinn trae mi comida, ¿verdad Quinn ? **– decía la oji azul mientras colocaba una mano en la pierna de la porrista, cosa que no paso desapercibida por santana y Brittany que tenían cara de impresión, mientras Rachel no entendía lo que pasaba.

Q:¡Si! – Logre decir – Aquí tienes celeste – le dije mientras le entregaba la comida, y solo tarde centésimas de segundo en procesar lo que había dicho y sabia que la bomba estaba por explotar, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

R:**Quinn , porque fue eso**– me decía Rachel mientras no dejaba de verme –

S**:Si chicas dígannos que es lo que esta pasando con ustedes** – me miraba santana como si supiera que era lo que pasaba –

B**:¡Quinn !** – me dio Brittany – **acaso estas tratando de conquistar a celeste**.

Q:**Yo…** - no sabía que decir otra vez mi mente se quedaba en blanco, tener todas las miradas sobre mí esperando solo una respuesta me ponía realmente nerviosa

C:**Ella no tiene porque tratar de conquistarme** – interrumpió celeste en ese momento eh hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a todas – **porque Quinn desde hace mucho tiempo que me conquisto –** lo decía mientras suavemente me tomaba de la mano— **pero la espera de un año valió la pena porque por fin puedo estar junto a mi Quinn** – esto ultimo lo dijo mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia mi, para depositar un suave beso en mi boca que no duro más de tres segundos

Yo aun seguía tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando, cuando celeste se alejo un poco pude observar como el rostro de Rachel se desencajaba por completo, las caras de santana y Brittany solo eran de sorpresa, pero Rachel era la que me estaba preocupando.

R**:¿S…Quinn porque dejas que celeste te bese si a ti te gustan los hombres?** – me decía Rachel mientras note un cambio de expresión en su mirada –

Q**;Rachel , a mi… me gustan las mujeres** – le dije mientras note como me sonrojaba – **y ayer celeste y yo nos hicimos novias –** mire como Rachel se quedaba en silencio como aun queriendo descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

R**:Entonces, tú… eres novia de ella**-no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo pero no era nada agradable para la oji azul

Q:**Si Rachel **– le dije

S:**Chica muchas felicidades –** empezó a decir santana – **me da mucho gusto por ti Quinn **– me dijo dándome una sonrisa totalmente sincera-celeste cuida muy bien a Quinn , ella vale mucho.

C:**Gracias santana créeme que cuidare muuy pero muuuy bien de ella** – decía celeste mirándome a los ojos dejando ver esas sonrisas que ya me estoy imaginando que es lo que significan haciéndome sonrojar demasiado, cosa que vio Rachel .

R:**pero Quinn , no entiendo porque…**

Q:Rachel – la interrumpí y me arme de valor– tu y yo somos amigas, yo siempre te eh apoyado en todo, quiero saber que me apoyas en esto – le dije mientras tomaba la mano de mi novia, la cual me veía sonrientemente apretándola un poco en señal de apoyo—

R:Quinn yo…

Q:Me apoyaras Rachel – le dije firmemente

R:Yo…

Q:Por favor.

R:Yo – aun no puedo procesar todo lo que esta pasando, no puedo creer que a Quinn le gusten las mujeres y mas que tenga novia, siento que no puedo respirar yo no se porque no puedo soportar esta situación, pero yo tengo la culpa jamas le pregunte a Quinn por sus gustos, por lo que sentía, si decidí cambiar creo que este es el momento y apoyare en todo a Quinn – yo… te apoyo

Q:Gracias Rachel – alcance a decir cuando sentí como de nuevo celeste me estaba besando pero esta vez mas profundamente, un poco avergonzada correspondí el beso con la misma intensidad ignorando lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Ver a Quinn besarse a si con otra, hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido y se desprendiera de mi algo …

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Soy fan de Quinn Fabray(Dianna agron) y no estoy dando la historia de Rachel no deje ser feliz a Quinn con una persona sino que al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella intente algo pero al final de cuentas que ve ella es feliz con ese alguien y la deje ir ya saben el dicho déjalo ir si es tuyo regresar y si no nuca lo fue por cierto falta un personaje a adherirse a la historia se a que artista quiero que se parezca pero no tengo el nombre se aceptan sugerencias de nombres por cierto este personaje ara su primera aparición en el capitulo diez así es mujer por lo de los nombres

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen

Capitulo 6

Flashback

R:Vamos mercedes, solo vamos a practicar un rato mas– le decía mientras le mostraba los pasos para la coreografía de baile

M: estas loca Rachel , yo no me voy a poner esos movimientos a penas puedo con la coreografía del señor shue

R:Pero sabes que esta es mejor, y si queremos ganar sabes que tenemos que practicar no estoy dispuesta este año a perder

Q:¡Rachel ! – Me dijo mi amiga, mientras notaba como me miraba fijamente a los ojos – no creo que tengamos que practicar mas ya todos estamos agotados y aparte mercedes esta asiendo un esfuerzo físico que a caso no te das cuentas se cuanto deseas ganar pero no lo lograremos si te sigues comportando así sabes que solo te digo esto por tu bien-a Rachel le dolió que le dijera eso Quinn pero también sabia que era cierto lo que le decía

R:si es cierto perdóname Quinn en realidad perdónenme todos ustedes-bajo la cabeza avergonzada

Q:esta bien diva, un ultimo ensayo y nos vamos-todos estuvieron de cuerdo con la rubia

Fin del flashback

R:Que estoy haciendo mal – pensaba la castaña mientras observaba las estrellas – yo, todos estos años eh buscado a la chico ideal y asta ahorita todos me han rechazado , mientras Quinn sin proponérselo encontró a alguien a quien amar, amar mmm no, Quinn no puede estar enamorada de celeste si apenas la conoce, aunque yo… me enamoro de todos las chicos a las que miro, Quinn no es asi, ella no se puede enamorar tan fácil, aunque celeste es muy linda y , pero Quinn no se fija en esas cosas, pero hoy que las vi besarse, a Quinn parecía gustarle, claro ahora aprovecharan cualquier rato para estarse besando, deberían de tener más respeto por los demás, si ellas quieren hacer esas cosas lo mejor será que busquen un lugar donde nadie las pueda ver – pensaba la castaña mientras hacia una mueca de molestia –

H:Que pasa Rachel , desde que volviste de la escuela te eh notado un poco extraña – alcance a escuchar a mi papa que en ese momento llegaba a mi lado –

R:No me pasa nada papi – le dije con cara de fastidio – no te preocupes, cosas sin importancias.

H:Pero Rachel sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si quieres te puedo dar un consejo.

R:Es que no se si entiendas –tome una pausa y resignada continúe – hoy me entere que a ¡Quinn le gustan las mujeres!, puedes creerlo – le dije mientras esperaba ver su cara de sorpresa

H:Y que es lo que tiene de malo Rachel nosotros te hemos mostrado que el amor es amor aquí y en donde sea – me dijo mi papa sin mostrar sorpresa alguna

Q:Es que… ella jamás me lo dijo y nos es que me moleste solo que me sorprendió, además ya tiene novia y hoy se estaba besuqueando con ella delante de mi, debería tener un poco más de cuidado al hacer esas cosas – le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos con cara de indignación

H:Y que es lo que te molesta – me dijo mi papi – que no te haya dicho que le gustan las mujeres o que se estuviera ¨besuqueando con otra¨ como tú dices.

Al decir eso mi papa me sorprendí, como puede pensar que me molesta ver a mi amiga con otra, asi que muy molesta le conteste.

R:Como puedes pensar que me molesta ver a Quinn con otra, ella es mi amiga y siempre será mi amiga además sabes perfectamente que ella no es mi tipo de chica, lo que me molesto es que nunca me digiera que…

H:¡Espera! – me interrumpió mi papa – por que dices que Quinn no es tu tipo de chica, que te hace pensar que ¡tú! no te puedes fijar en ella si no mal recuerdo dijiste que no le veías nada de malo hace algún tiempo.

R:Por que ella no es mi tipo, ya te dije, ella… no es mi tipo… y segundo nuca me había fijado en una chica

H:Solo por que no nuca te fijado en alguna no quiere decir nada y por si fuera poco Quinn es mas que preciosa es el tipo de cualquiera perdóname hija pero es la verdad a veces dudo si tu visón esta bien

R:¡papa ! – Le dije un poco exaltada – ahora me va a decir que a ti te gusta Quinn – no se por que pero rogaba por que me diera una respuesta negativa

H:Jajaja – se empezó a reír mi padre, cosa que no le vi la gracia – claro que no Rachel , además me acabas de decir que a ella le gusta las mujeres, asi que jamás tendría una oportunidad eso y que soy enteramente gay – y de nueva cuenta se empezaba a reír, cosa que aun no le encontraba la gracia, asi que agarre mi bolsa y camine a la puerta muy molesta-Espera Rachel a donde vas – me dijo mi hermano mientras caminaba detrás de mí –

R:Yo… necesito ver a Quinn , necesito que me explique algunas cosas – le dije antes de salir rápidamente de ahí, y es que en verdad necesitaba saber por que se había callado tanto tiempo, por que nunca me había dicho nada, y sobre todo por que no había confiado en mi –

Así la castaña caminaba de noche por las solitarias calles con rumbo a la casa de la porrista , necesitaba hablar con ella, quería preguntarle tantas cosas

Muy cerca de ahí, en la casa Fabray un par de chicas realizaban la tarea que les había dejado el profesor, ya que por su entrenamiento tenían que salir de clases antes.

Q:celeste entendiste esta parte – le dije mientras le enseñaba el cuaderno con los apuntes, mientras con una mano me acomodaba un poco los anteojos

C: ya estoy muy cansada, lo bueno es que ya vamos a terminar – me estire un poco y solté un suspiro-Si ya quiero terminar, eso de entrenar es muy agotador, lo bueno que me dejaste dormir esta noche a aquí, asi no tendré que ir asta mi casa a estas horas – me dijo mientras note como me observaba

Q:Que pasa, ¿tienes alguna duda? – Le pregunte al ver como poco a poco se me iba acercando, y con su mano me quito mis lentes y con la otra me empezó a acariciar mi rostro – c… celes… que… haces…

C:Cierra los ojos por favor, quiero que descanses un poco – me dijo mientras sentí como me pasaba sus dedos suavemente por mis ojos, dándome un pequeño masaje que rápidamente fue remplazados por un par de besos que me dejaron sorprendida –

Q:Espera… – no alcance a terminar cuando rápidamente se me adelanto

C:No te pongas nerviosa – me dijo mientras de nueva cuenta unía sus labios con los míos,

Besándome suave pero largamente, lo que al principio era un beso suave rápidamente se fue volviendo sumamente apasionado, lograba sentir la respiración de celeste sumamente agitada al igual que la mía, sentía un poco de temor mi vendito Padre se había marchado por asuntos de negocios , y para acabarla mi mama no estaba pues otra vez se había ido a platicar con su dichosa amiga, acaso se ponían de acuerdo para que siempre que estuviera celeste en la casa dejarnos solas, si ayer nos habían interrumpido, ¿acaso hoy seria lo mismo?

C:¿Que pasa Quinn ? – escuche a celeste decir, cuando noto como me había quedado muy pensativa –

Q:Perdóname celeste , es que me pongo un poquito nerviosa, yo… no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.

C:Sabes que me encantas cuando te pones asi, me gusta ver como te pones nerviosa – me decía mientras sonreía maliciosamente, de pronto sentí como metió su mano por debajo de mi pijama acariciando mi cintura muy suave pero ala vez tan excitante, me sorprendí al principio pero me deje llevar por toda esa ola de sensaciones que estaba empezando a sentir asi que ahora yo no dude ni un segundo en besarla, la bese con fuerza con pasión sentía como su lengua chocaba con la mía mientras mis manos la tomaban para atraerla más a mi cuerpo, me olvide de mi casa de mi alrededor pero sobre todo por un instante… solo por un instante me olvide de Rachel , y en este momento solo existíamos nosotras, mientras nos seguíamos besando sentía como una oleada de placer empezaba a brotar de mi cuerpo,

asi que no se como sucedió que yo ya me encontraba besando apasionadamente el cuello de mi compañera dándole pequeñas pero a la vez suaves mordidas a la que ella respondía con pequeños gemidos, provocando en mi una excitación cada vez mayor, mientras sentía como sus manos me acariciaban intensamente logrando que mi piel se erizara por completo

Q: Cel…celeste – alcance a decir en un susurro

C: te gusta – me dijo con su voz entrecortada – quieres que siga – continuo, mientras me besaba dándome pequeñas mordidas en mis labios y bajando con calientes besos sobre mi cuello

Q: s…si – dije entre jadeos, ya no aguantaba más mis deseos en este momento eran más grandes que mi extinta razón, tomando el control de toda la situación rápidamente la fui recostando sobre el frio suelo, sentía como me besaba y acariciaba tan salvajemente que todo mi ser se estremecía con su tacto, y mis manos buscaron desesperadamente quitar esa pequeña prenda que me impedía llegar más asta ella dejándola solamente con un pequeño sostén negro con pequeñas flores rosas

C:¡tócame! – me dijo muy sensualmente, mientras yo empezaba acariciar sus piernas por encima de la ropa subiendo poco a poco mis manos asta llegar muy cerca de sus pechos – tócame – me dijo nuevamente – no tengas miedo – y en ese momento perdí la poca razón que me quedaba y me entregue a ella me deje llevar por sus besos y caricias, uniéndonos en un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles para mi,

cuanto tiempo ah pasado, aun no lo se, solo siento como nuestros cuerpos desnudos arden con cada rose con cada caricia con cada fricción, mi boca succiona salvajemente uno de sus senos mientras con mi mano acaricio el otro masajeándolo fuertemente provocando que se arquera de placer

C:ahhhh Qu..inn – alcanzo a decir, haciendo que mi cuerpo se excitara más y con una sonrisa traviesa sentí como sus pequeños dedos llegaban a esa parte que con solo tocarla ya me estaba haciendo estremecer, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de placer al sentir como celeste se adentraba mucho más en mi, provocándome fuertes gemidos que fueron callados rápidamente por besos mucho más ardientes que los otros, sus dedos cada vez hacían más presión volviéndome loca de placer

Q: Mmmm…haha – susurre entre gemidos – no pa...res no aguanto más – le dije al sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a sufrir pequeños espasmos asta ahora nuevos para mi, y aumentando más las caricias hacia que casi gritara de placer al sentir una gran descarga electrizante recorrer todo mi cuerpo, para después notar como mi cuerpo se relajaba por completo… me sentí tan agotada que cerré los ojos queriendo descansar al menos unos segundos, cuando sentí como celeste me abrazaba tiernamente.

C:¡Te gusto! – me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos-Yo un poco avergonzada solo asentí con la cabeza-Deberíamos de cambiarnos, tu papá o mama ya no tardan en llegar – decía mientras se levantaba a buscar su ropa dejándome ver su cuerpo desnudo, logrando que me sonrojara por completo-

Q:Tu ropa rápido busca tu ropa – le decía a celeste mientras yo trataba de buscar rápidamente la mía, evitando que viera mi cara de vergüenza

C:Mírate Quinn como estas toda roja – escuche que me dijo mientras se empezaba a reír –

Q:Jajaja deberías de verte tu también – le dije entre risas mientras veía como se acomodaba la ropa rápidamente –

C::Cállate celeste que tu estas peor que yo – me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo, el cual yo le correspondí con mucho cariño –Te quiero Quinn – mesusurro al oído para después empezarme a besar, cosa que yo gustosa correspondí, estábamos muy distraídas que nunca vimos que una persona nos estaba espiando.

La castaña se encontraba en esos momentos parada afuera de la casa de la porrista , ya era tarde pero no importaba solo necesitaba hablar con ella.

Toque y volví a tocar, se me hiso extraño no ver a nadie asi que entre y todo estaba muy silencioso a excepción de unas risas que provenían del cuarto de Quinn , asi que camine asta llegar a su puerta y antes de abrir escuche la voz de celeste que decía que deberían de cambiarse antes de que el papá de Quinn llegara, yo me quede unos minutos tratando de pensar en lo que había escuchado, para después escuchar que Quinn estaba muy roja y seguida de unas risas de parte de las dos, me llene de coraje al pensar que esas dos estaban haciendo esa clase de cosas, que acaso no tenían respeto y después no escuche nada mas, solo un gran silencio mi curiosidad fue mas grande y con mucho cuidado para que no me escucharan recorrí un poco la puerta solo y lo que vi me dejo paraliza estaban las dos abrazadas besándose muy apasionadamente, pero lo que más llamo mi atención era ver como Quinn le correspondía, no lograba apartar la vista de mi amiga jamás la había visto actuar asi, como la abrazaba con tanta delicadeza y a la vez tan protectoramente, que me hiso recordar todas las veces que me defendía de todas las personas que hablaban mal de mi, mi pecho empezó a doler sin explicación alguna y unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar, asustada me limpie mis ojos mientras en silencio salí de ahí.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, por primera vez note el silencio entre las calles y escuche como mis pasos hacían eco en la obscuridad, mire a mi lado y no pude evitar el recordar todas las veces que Quinn me acompañaba y que con solo tomarla de la mano me transmitía tanta seguridad

R: Quinn – susurre mientras seguía caminando –¿Por qué no estas aquí conmigo?


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen ni la canción

Tus Ojos No Me ven joey Montana 

CAPITULO 7. 

Estaba sumamente cansada, el despertar de nuevos sentimientos estaban agobiando incansablemente mi corazón, lo que al principio me negaba a aceptar ahora mi mente y mi cuerpo me lo gritaba, ¿En qué momento deje de verla como mi mejor amiga?… ¿En qué momento estos sentimientos nacieron en mi? me preguntaba mientras miraba fijamente a Quinn entrenar.

S:¿Qué pasa Rachel ? –Preguntó santana al notar como de nueva cuenta la castaña no apartaba la vista de Quinn, cosa que venía haciendo últimamente.

R:Perdón santana…estaba un poco distraída –dijo sorprendida la castaña– lo que pasa es que miraba como Quinn y celeste hacen una excelente pareja , estoy casi segura de que este año ganaran las nacionales.

S:Tienes razón Rachel , Quinn y celeste hacen una excelente pareja pero no son las únicas Brittany y yo también asemos un excelente trabajo enana– dijo santana

B:Es cierto, jamás había visto tan feliz a Quinn –mencionó Brittany mirando de reojo a Rachel , esperando ver la reacción que tendría ante tal comentario.

R:Pues yo la miro igual –musitó Rachel un tanto molesta, y a la vez desilusionada, porque ella también había notado el cambio.

S:¡Ay Rachel ! –Murmuró santana , negando un poco con la cabeza– Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes de estas cosas.-

B:Ya amor, no seas indiscreta –intervino rápidamente santana al ver lo que su novia quería decir, y es que días atrás, Quinn le había contado a modo de confesión su encuentro con celeste.

R:¿Qué pasa santana? –Preguntó más molesta– ¿Qué es lo que saben?

S:Ya Brittany , cuéntale, al fin y al cabo también es su amiga, además no tiene nada de malo lo que hicieron –decía mientras se recargaba en las gradas.

B:¡santana ! –Gritó Brittany, volteando a ver con ojos asesinos a su novia, mientras se recriminaba mentalmente el haberle contado lo de Quinn .

B:santana, cuéntame qué es lo que está pasando.-

B:Rachel , no pasa nada.-

R:¡Dime! –Exclamó la castaña, ya sumamente molesta.

B:Esta bien, solo prométeme que no dirás nada, ella… me lo confesó y me pidió que le guardara el secreto –hablaba Brittany mientras miraba a la porrista.

R:No diré nada, pero dime que es lo que está pasando con Quinn

B:Rachel –tomó una pausa y continuó– Lo que pasa es que hace días Quinn vino a contarme, bueno, más bien ella no quería decirme nada, yo tuve que sacárselo a la fuerza y le prometí que no diría nada, así que en verdad no quiero que hagas ningún comentario respecto a esto que te voy a decir.-

R:Confía en mi Brittany, Quinn jamás se va a enterar de nada –murmuró muy bajo Rachel , sintiéndose un poco decepcionada por la poca confianza que su amiga le brindaba.

B:Bueno – tomó una pausa y suspiró– Lo que pasa es que Quinn

Cuando por fin le iba a contar lo sucedido entre esas dos, se escucho el silbato que anunciaba el final del entrenamiento de futbol, cortando totalmente la conversación por que en ese momento se acercaba finn

F:puedo hablar contigo un momento Rachel- Brittany suspiro de alivio mientras que Rachel izo un gesto de frustración

R:claro finn a pero solo un momento que me tiene que decir algo importante Brittany

F:no te preocupes solo será un momento-cundo se alejaron Rachel pudo ver mejor la practica especial de Quinn y celeste por eso lo le presto mucha atención asta que le pregunto-¿Rachel me estas escuchando?

R:que yo perdóname finn-el muchacho no le tomo importancia

F:bueno lo que te preguntaba era si podrías ayudarme con física la verdad que no le entiendo y como tu eres la mejor pensé en ti- Rachel en ese momento se dio cuenta que no le molesto que solo le hablara para que le ayudara y no para otra cosa

R:lo siento finn no se si pueda en este momento

F:quizá otro día-izo un ultimo intento

R:creo que no

F:esta bien al menos lo intente

Finn se fue pero no sin antes desearle suerte era lo único que resalto de el que era bueno y que podía entender fácilmente las cosas cundo simplemente no se podían, Rachel por su parte regreso con ansias por saber lo que finn había interrumpido

R:ahora si cuéntenme-dijo impaciente

Q:¡Chicas! – llego antes de que pudiera hablar y Brittany volvió a suspirar de a alivio, Llamó la atención Quinn , un tanto agitada– ¿Cómo vieron en la practica?

B:Perfecto –dijo Brittany mostrándole una sonrisa– Cada día que pasa mejora más ya se podría decir que asta nos superas celeste

S:tan poco tan poco nosotras tres somos mil veces mejores

B:Es cierto Quinn , han mejorado mucho, de hecho, Rachel decía que ustedes dos hacen una excelente pareja.

Quinn se sorprendió por lo que dijo Brittany , y a la vez se entristeció, porque cada día comprobaba que Rachel jamás se fijaría en ella.

Rachel iba a replicar, pero se vio interrumpida por celeste, quien en ese momento llegaba.

C:Y ¿Cómo no hacer una bonita pareja? –Decía la oji azul mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra por detrás– Si mi Quinn es un amor para todo.-

Q:celeste –susurró la porrista sonrojándose por lo dicho– Aquí no, nos pueden ver.

Rachel estaba sorprendida y a la vez molesta por el comentario de celeste, estaba empezando a experimentar los celos, pero su rostro cambio rápidamente al ver como Quinn se sonrojaba bajando rápidamente la mirada.

S:Ya chicas, para eso hay lugares más privados –insinuó santana sonriendo traviesamente.

C:Tienes razón santana, chicas, no vemos, tenemos que darnos una buena ducha –esto último lo dijo celeste sonriendo muy perversamente, cosa que a Rachel no le gustó para nada– vamos, Quinn

Q:Vamos, chicas, eh… nos vemos en clase –alcanzó a decir la porrista mientras era jalada del brazo por su novia, desapareciendo rápidamente de aquel lugar.

R:Quinn … –susurró la castaña al ver como su amiga era sacada del lugar, y con mucha molestia agregó– ¿Qué le pasa a Quinn ?, ¿Qué no ve que tenemos aquí mucho esperándola? y nos deja aquí para irse como si nada con celeste

S:¡Ya Rachel ! Hasta parece que estás celosa, debes de comprender que Quinn al tener novia le tiene que dedicar más tiempo a ella. Además, de seguro van a hacer travesuras en las regaderas

B:¡santana! –Regañó Brittany a su novia– Por favor, no digas esas cosas

R:No, Quinn no haría esas cosas, ella no…-

B:¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Brittany, al ver como su amiga se levantaba.

R:Voy a ver a Quinn a los vestidores

S:Déjalas Rachel , de seguro estarán muy ocupadas –Mencionó santana, mientras abrazaba a su novia– No creo que debas interrumpirlas

R:Pues… si quieren hacer sus cosas, como tú dices, que se busquen otro lugar –dijo la castaña sumamente enojada mientras se marchaba del lugar, dejando a las otras dos sumamente sorprendidas.

B:¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó Brittany a su novia, mientras veía como Rachel salía del lugar– Creo que te pasaste un poco

S:Creo que sí –reconoció santana, recargándose junto a ella– Creo que por fin Rachel se dio cuenta del amor que le tiene –soltó un poco de aire

B: ¿Por qué no le decimos simplemente que siempre ha estado enamorada de ella?

S:¡No! Rachel hizo sufrir mucho a Quinn , creo que ya es hora de que ella sufra un poco –insinuó santana un tanto molesta.

Muy cerca de ahí, se escuchaba el sonar de las regaderas; el vapor lograba tapar un poco la desnudez de dos cuerpos que se encontraban en esos momentos respirando agitadamente, producto de las caricias que se otorgaban el uno al otro.

Q:Por favor, para… nos pueden ver –decía la porrista sumamente agitada, mientras veía como el cuerpo desnudo de su novia se pegaba más al suyo.

C:Dime que no te gusta y me detendré –susurró celeste mientras besaba profundamente a la porrista y, sin perder el contacto, bajaba lentamente chupando apasionadamente su cuello.

Q:De…detén... por favor-

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, la oji azul empezó a estimular sus pechos, provocando excitantes gemidos en la porrista .

Q:Mmm…celeste … ahhhh ya por favor-dijo seria lo cual izo entrar en razón a celeste

C:perdóname yo no se que me paso

Q:Me encantas Y lo sabes pero simplemente no puedo –fue lo último que dijo l

C:lo entiendo y sabré esperar aun que ya te allá tenido y quiera volver a repetirlo a démonos prisa

Celeste sabia que el corazón de Quinn no le pertenecía pero no por eso dejaba de doler tenia que ver un enterada estaba en su corazón por eso tenia que hacerlo, Quinn no sabia que estaban haciendo en el auditorio y le extraño por eso no dudo en preguntar

Q:¿Qué hacemos aquí?-tan elocuente Quinn pensó para si misma

C:estamos aquí para-pensó como decirlo-un ejercicio de liberación

Q:¿Qué? No te entiendo

C:si mira me dijiste que aparte de las porristas te gustaba cantar cierto

Q:si pero todavía no entiendo

C:si mira con el ejercicio liberas tu rabia y con las palabras tu corazón y que mejor manera que cantado lo así ¿Qué canciones se te vienen a lamente?

Q:solo una

C:pues bien canta

Quinn sabia exactamente que casino había querido cantar desde hace años pero nuca se atrevió y ahora era el momento pues que seria lo peor que pudiera pasar

Si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo  
A él saber que ni siquiera tengo  
Aunque sea un poquito de tu amor  
Y yo miro como lloras por él  
Con la esperanza de que un día te dé  
Aunque sea un poquito de su amor.

Recordó el primer día que Rachel conoció a finn y como lloro a ver el brillo que tenia en sus ojos pero claro no lo izo delante de ella

Y él solo te hace sufrir,  
Y yo me muero por hacerte feliz,  
Pero a mi tu no me miras,  
Y él solo te causa dolor,  
Y yo me muero por darte mi amor,  
Pero no, tú no me miras.

sonrió de medio lado como podía estar tan ciega Rachel y no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, Rachel era siega y ella era estúpida por amarla que combinación no

Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,  
El que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,  
Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,  
El que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor.

en esta parte de la canción vinieron las imágenes de Rachel llorando tantas veces en sus brazos y que mas podía hacer, no se dio cuenta pero ella también estaba llorando

Y yo que te amo tanto,  
Tus Ojos No Me Ven,  
Y yo que te quiero tanto,  
Soy invisible para ti.

Tus Ojos No Me Quieren Ver

Me duele verte llorar por ese imbécil,  
Por un idiota que no se merece,  
Que tus ojitos de angelito,  
Derrame una lágrima,  
Y yo con tanto amor pa' regalarte,  
Mi vida entera que quiero entregarte,  
Para el eres una en el mundo,  
Para mi tu eres mi mundo

Como podía amarla tanto se dijo Quinn como no si era su Ángel Rachel ¿Por qué no me amas?

Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,  
El que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,  
Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,  
El que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor.

Y yo que te amo tanto,  
Tus Ojos No Me Ven,  
Y yo que te quiero tanto,  
Soy invisible para ti.

Si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo,  
A él saber que ni siquiera tengo,  
Aunque sea un poquito de tu amor,  
Y yo miro como lloras por él,  
Con la esperanza de que un día te dé,  
Aunque sea un poquito de su amor.

Y él solo te hace sufrir,  
Y yo me muero por hacerte feliz,  
Pero a mi tu no me miras,  
Y él solo te causa dolor,  
Y yo me muero por darte mi amor,  
Pero a mi tú no me miras.

Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,  
El que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,  
Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,  
El que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor.

Y yo que te amo tanto,  
Tus Ojos No Me Ven,  
Y yo que te quiero tanto,  
Soy invisible para ti.

Q:por que no puedo dejar de amarla- grito al viento y luego se desplomo celeste solo la abrazo

C:todo estará bien- trataba de consolarla pero como si a ella también la destrozo la canción pero de diferente manera solo esperaba hacerlo mejor

(Punto de vista de Rachel )

-Por los pasillos del instituto me encontraba caminando un poco pensativa, estaba por llegar a los vestidores y con cada paso que daba, mis nervios crecían mucho más, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué tonta excusa les daría para justificar mi presencia? Levanté un poco mi rostro y me detuve repentinamente al notar que estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de la puerta pero su sorpresa al abrir la puerta fue que no se encontraban ninguna de las dos por lo que se pregunto donde podrían estar por lo cual decidió buscarlas

Cundo las encontró las escucho hablando no supo si debía escuchar y no decir nada o simplemente hacer notar su presencia y hablar con Quinn su curiosidad decidió por ella .

C: ¡Te gusto!-se escucho la pregunta suave pero sugería que quería una respuesta honesta –Quinn … – menciono la rubia de ojo azules

Q:¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la porrista , al notar el cambio de actitud de celeste, por en cabio la oji azul quería mentirse por eso necesitaba escuchar aun que sea una mentira para permanecer un poco mas a su lado

C:¿Quinn tú me quieres?

Q:Si celeste, yo te quiero- hay estaba un poco esperanza a la que se aferraba con fuerza

C:¿Me amas?

Q:Yo…-sabia que no pero no por eso perdía la esperanza-no te preocupes lo se

en la parte de afuera una castaña que había llegado momentos antes presto mas atención aun que se le desgarrara el alma escucharlo tenia que hacerlo

Q:celeste, yo…

C:¿Aun estas enamorada de ella verdad?-lo dijo sin reproche

Q:celeste – la porrista tomo una pausa y suspiro – tú sabes que yo llevo años enamorada de ella, no puedo dejar de amarla de la noche a la mañana.

C:Pero ella no esta enamorada de ti, siempre te ha visto como su amiga-no quería dañar a Quinn pero quería que fuera consiente de eso

Q:Ya celeste , no tienes por que repartirme algo que eh sabido todos estos años, se que ella jamás se fijaría en mi – reconoció la rubia de ojos avellana mientras terminaba de abrochar su uniforme – a ella le gustan… ella ama a finn –cundo lo dijo unas lagrimas se le salieron, habría un poco la puerta sin que ambas lo notaran pues había comenzado hablar bajo y ella no escuchaba bien

C:Quinn , creo que ya es hora de que la olvides.-trataba de ser objetiva pero no podía, final mente suspiro tenia que comprenderla

Q:¡celeste!… eso es lo que intento todos los días, en verdad.

C:el tiempo lo cura todo veras que muy pronto olvidaras que alguna vez amaste a Rachel

el impacto en las últimas palabras de la oji azul fueron tal para la castaña que no pudo evitar quedar totalmente paralizadas y apenas entre balbuceos alcanzo a decir

R:Qu…Quinn esta enamorada de mi –Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ver como celeste besaba tan apasionadamente a la porrista que no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte dolor al ver tal escena por eso se alejo lo mas que pudo -Quinn – volvió a susurrar mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – tu me amas, tu estas enamorada de mi Quinn

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar rápidamente el lugar dejando atrás a las dos chicas y sin borrar su sonrisa ahora sentía como el corazón le exploraría de tanta felicidad.

R:Quinn me amas… me amas!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Me sentía abrumada, cansada, de nueva cuenta no había podido dormir; las palabras de celeste aun resonaban en mi cabeza, por primera vez sentí coraje conmigo misma. Todos estos años cuidándola, enamorada en silencio; siempre esperando el día en que ella por fin se fijara en mí, pero ese día jamás llego. Creo que celeste tiene razón, tengo que olvidarla para poder seguir adelante.

Me levanto con algo de pereza, miro mi reloj 6:00 de la mañana aun es temprano, camino hacia mi ventana y observo los rayos del sol, recuerdo que hoy me toca pasar por Rachel debo de apurarme no quiero que se me haga tarde.

Casi una hora después estoy apunto de terminar, aun sigo pensando en cada una de las palabras de celeste- estaba un poco distraída y no me percate que alguien había entrado a mi habitación.

J:¡Quinn ! - escuche y me sorprendí, últimamente mis sentidos me traicionan.

Q:Buenos días mama - le dije y continúe abrochando mi uniforme- ya estoy casi lista, nada más termino de acomodar unas cosas y bajo a desayunar.

J:Pero no te tardes hija - me advirtió y antes de salir se detuvo y me pregunto - por cierto, quieres que le prepare también el almuerzo a celeste.

Q:Si, por favor - le dije e inconscientemente suspire, mire como me sonrió y se marchó.

Camine hacia mi escritorio y tome unos cuantos libros, bufe al recordar que hoy tendría clases de francés asignatura que odiaba. Estaba por terminar cuando una revista captó mi atención, la tome y leí la portada - **como conquistar a la chica que te gusta** - no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al terminar de leer, y mis ojos buscaron rápidamente la pequeña fotografía que guardaba con tanto recelo, esa donde ambas aparecíamos juntas el primer día de verano que pasamos juntas.

Q:Quería conquistarte Rachel, pero al parecer estos consejos no funcionaron - susurre mientras con mi dedo tocaba la fotografía, suspire y mire de nueva cuenta la portada; una clásica pareja feliz y enamorada. si supieran que sus consejos no funcionan, nadie compraría su revista.

Empecé a hojear la revista y me detuve al mirar un articulo - **cena romántica, ¡sorprende a tu pareja!**- me sonroje al leer eso, pero en mí nació la curiosidad de experimentar. Jamás había sido una persona romántica y no sabía mucho de estas cosas pero me gustaría imaginar la cara que pondría celeste si le doy una sorpresa así.

J:¡ Quuuuinnnn ! - me espanto el grito de mama, mire mi reloj 7:20 me asuste es tardísimo, metí rápidamente la revista en mi mochila y salí deprisa de ahí-hija, es tardísimo que tanto hacías - me dijo el ama de llaves mientras se cruzaba de brazos -

Q:Perdón mama, no tengo tiempo de desayunar - conteste apresuradamente mientras guardaba los almuerzos y sin mirarla salí corriendo de mi casa, no dejando ni tiempo para que me regañara.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude, la casa de Rachel estaba muy cerca de la mía, así que no me tomo mucho tiempo llegar; disminuí un poco la velocidad al mirar su silueta parada en la puerta de su casa, me baje del coche y me acerque y mire como tiernamente me sonrío, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara con más fuerza.

Q:¡Perdón Rachel ! - le dije mientras mi cuerpo tomaba un poco de aire - se me hizo un poco tarde.

R:Quinn - susurre en cuanto la vi, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Q:Lo lamento Rachel , mi mama me entretuvo - mentí descaradamente, solo que no quería ser regañada y tomado uno de sus adorables discursos tan temprano .

R:No te preocupes Quinn – musite mientras sentía como mis nervios consumían mi cuerpo; mi amiga mi mejor amiga enamorada de mí, y yo jamás me había dado cuenta. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? ¿Cómo debería de actuar? ¿debería de decirle que la escuche ?

Q:Nos vamos – le dije mientras empezaba a caminar a mi auto , últimamente Rachel estaba un poco extraña.

R:¡Vamos! – le dije y me empareje a su lado.

El camino hacia el instituto fue como una tortura para mí, el silencio invadía a cada rato nuestro espacio. Siempre tenía tantas cosas que platicar con Quinn y ahora no lograba pronunciar nada, creo que ella empieza a notarlo, siento como sin querer desvía sutilmente la mirada hacia mí. Ya está decidido me tengo que armar de valor y preguntarle si es cierto lo que escuche decir ayer, mis nervios me delatan y hacen que mi amiga lo note.

Q:¿Qué te pasa Rachel? – pregunto la rubia tocando el hombro de la castaña gesto que la sobresalto.

R:Quinn yo… - este era el momento Quinn tenia que saber que también me había enamorada de ella y antes de continuar ella me interrumpió.

Q:Rachel quería …

Escuche mi nombre y vi como mi amiga se sonrojaba, haciendo que latiera con más intensidad mi corazón quizá ya iba siendo hora de que estemos juntas.

R:¿Qué pasa?

Q:Tú… siempre has sido una persona que le encantan los detalles y todas esas cosas románticas ¿verdad?

R:Eh, si… ¿por qué?– respondió la castaña un poco extrañada por la pregunta, estaban por llegar a la instituto y aun ella no había podido preguntarle nada sobre lo de ayer.

Q:Yo… - susurro la porrista mientras empezaba a sacar de su mochila la revista que había encontrado, había decidido finalmente prepararle una cena romántica a celeste; necesitaba un consejo y al parecer Rachel seria una buena opción.

R:¿Qué tanto buscas Quinn ? –agrego Rachel sonriendo al ver como su amiga con tanta desesperación hurgaba en su mochila.

Q:¡Listo! – saco la revista y rápidamente busco el artículo y estirando su brazo se lo mostró.

R:¿Y esto? – agarro la revista Rachel y la miro.

Q:Yo… quiero hacerle una cena a celeste, y como no soy muy romántica y tampoco se de estas cosas me gustaría que me ayudaras.

Rachel se detuvo totalmente y miro la revista, estaban a unos kilómetros de llegar a la instituto y no podía creer que su amiga le estuviera pidiendo consejos para realizarle una cena a esa, pero si mí Quinn esta enamorada de mi, por que quiere hacer esto. Pensaba la castaña mientras miraba la revista y se le destrozaba el corazón

Q:¿Qué dices?, ¿me ayudarás? – dijo celeste mientras se incorporaba a su lado cuanto me hubiera gustado que fuera para ti Rachel pensó para después repetirse que las cosas no son lo que uno quiere por fin había llegado al instituto

R:Yo – Rachel estaba apunto de replicar cuando unas voces demasiado conocidas para ella, se escucharon detrás del vidrio del carro.

B:Quinn y Rachel – grito Brittany

S:Ya Brittany no grites tan alto – santana la reprendió mientras se bajaban a las demás – chicas buenos días.

R:Buenos días –alcanzo a decir Rachel mientras seguía sosteniendo la revista.

B:¿Y esa revista? – sin esperarlo Brittany se la quito de las manos y al empezar a leer se sorprendió-A quien quieres hacerle una cena romántica Rachel , no me digas que ya tienes novio y quieres sorprenderlo.

S:Haber – santana se acercó para ver la revista y de la misma forma leyó el artículo – Rachel cuéntanos, tienes novio y te lo tienes muy bien escondido.

B:Anda Rachel , cuenta. Quieres tener una cena intima con tu novia, acaso quieres pasar al siguiente nivel.

R:¡no! no es para mi – menciono ya Rachel enfurecida – Quinn quiere hacerle una cena a su noviecita y me esta pidiendo que la ayude con un consejo.

Todas miraron sorprendidas la actitud con la que Rachel se había expresado, santana y Brittany ya se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la castaña pero Quinn no, ella aun estaba segura de que a su amiga le gustaba finn, así que un poco molesta le respondió.

Q:si no quieres ayudarme no lo hagas – Quinn miro un poco molesta a la castaña y tomando la revista la volvió a meter en su mochila.

B:Chicas cálmense, no es para tanto – les dijo Brittany con un tono tranquilo tratando de calmar la situación.

R:por que le quieres hacer eso a celeste ¿dime? – encaro la castaña a la porrista.

Q:Por que me dices eso, celeste es mí novia y yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera

B:Cálmense chicas estamos en la entrada de la ins…

R:pero tu no la quieres, tu no la amas

Q:Y eso como lo sabes ¡tú! como puedes saber lo que siento por ella.

R:Por que yo…

Q:Dime por que no te gusta celeste

B:Chicas por favor, esto es un mal entendido cálmense – decía Brittany tratando de calmar a Quinn

R:no, no es eso… Quinn , a mi no es que no me guste celeste

Y antes de que pudiera continuar en ese momento llegaba celeste, quien abrazo a Quinn por la espalda.

C:Mi amor, ya llegue.

Quinn se había sorprendido por el abrazo pero reacciono inmediatamente.

Q:Buenos días mi amor – por primera vez la porrista hablaba así delante de las chicas cosa que sorprendió a la oji azul y sorprendiéndola más se inclino y la beso no sin antes mirar de reojo a Rachel .

Q: perdón me tengo que ir – susurro Rachel al mirar tal escena, escuchar como Quinn llamaba mi amor a esa, había sido una sorpresa pero ver como la besaba había sido un balde de agua fría para ella, ¿acaso había escuchado mal ese día en el auditorio ? No, no podía ser posible, ella había escuchado perfectamente. Quinn , su Quinn estaba enamorada de ella y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

B:¿A donde vas Rachel ? – menciono Brittany al ver como se marchaba la castaña.

R:Perdón, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

S:Te acompañamos – dijo santana mientras tomaba la mano de su novia, y volteando a ver a la rubia y a oji azul les dijo – chicas nos vemos, cuídense mucho.

QYC:Nos vemos – dijeron las otras al unísono.

C:Que pasa Quinn – pregunto celeste mirando a las chicas marcharse.

Q:Nada celeste, vamos mejor a clases – le dijo la porrista y empezó a caminar hacia la escuela, la actitud de Rachel la había desconcertado, por que se había molestado tanto, que la había hecho enfurecer, acaso se había puesto celosa ese pensamiento coloco una sonrisa en su rostro.

celeste solo cerró los ojos un momento y suspiro, ya había empezado a notar la actitud de Rachel , sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Quinn pero ella no la iba a dejar así tan fácilmente después de tanto que la había hecho sufrir pero sabia que dejaría libre a Quinn cuando la morena le demostrara que sabría valorarla . Abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos y observo como la porrista seguía caminando y siguiéndola un poco más rápido se emparejo inmediatamente a su lado.

Cerca de una de las fuentes de la instituto la castaña miraba como descendía el agua de la fuente, desde que era muy niña siempre había recordado que el escuchar el agua la tranquilizaba por eso no dudo ni un segundo en buscar un poco de paz en ese lugar, por que empezaba a dudar si ella había escuchado perfectamente como celeste decía que Quinn siempre había estado enamorada de ella, acaso era mentira. Pensaba la castaña mientras estiraba su brazo y tocaba el agua.

S:¿Qué pasa enana ? – se acerco santana a su lado– por que le dijiste esas cosas a Quinn

La castaña se percato del acercamiento de su amiga, escucho atenta la pregunta y se mantuvo en silencio observando el agua, pasados escasos segundos la castaña tomo un poco de aire y suspiro.

R:No lo se santana , yo… no se por que le dije eso a Quinn .

S:Como que no sabes – volvió a preguntar santana

R:No lo se, solo que siento que Quinn no es sincera con sus sentimientos. Ella no esta enamorada de celeste

S:Por que dices eso, tu que sabes de lo que siente Quinn por su novia.

R:por que ella no la quiere, ¡no esta enamorada de ella! - de ella ¡no!-

S:Y según tú, de quien esta enamorada Quinn – menciono santana retadoramente mirándola fijamente a los ojos, estaba a segundos de confirmar sus sospechas.

R:De… de…

S:¡de ti!… crees que Quinn esta enamorada de ti.

R:Si… Quinn esta enamorada de mi, ella me ama a mi y no a ella-no estaba segura pero era lo único que le quedaba.

S:Y ¿tú?

R:Yo ¿que?

S:¿Qué sientes por Quinn ?

La castaña respiro profundamente al escuchar la pregunta, volvió a mirar la fuente y no dudo en volver a meter la mano, sentir como el agua fría recorría su piel hacia que se tranquilizara. Pasaron escasos segundos y soltó el aire, miro a Brittany que todo este tiempo había permanecido callada, cerro un momento sus ojos y volvió su vista hacia santana , no podía mentir ya no podía esconder esto.

R:Estoy enamorada de ella – soltó la castaña esperando escuchar los cientos de reproches departe de sus amigas.

S:Valla Rachel , te tardaste pero por fin te diste cuenta – sonrió santana al terminar de escucharla.

Rachel solo miraba sorprendida, acaso había escuchado bien, se había tardado, ellas sabían que estaba enamorada, no entendía pero la voz de Brittany la pasmo.

B:Yo sabia que Quinn y tú hacen una excelente pareja, solo que te tardaste mucho Rachel – le dijo la rubia abrazando a santana - ¿verdad amor?

S:Si amor, Rachel se tardo un poquitín en darse cuenta que Quinn es el amor de su vida – menciono santana mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la castaña.

R:Pero que están diciendo, no entiendo - dijo Rachel sorprendida.

S:Si Rachel , que desde que te conocemos hemos visto como siempre buscabas a tu pareja perfecta sin saber que siempre la has tenido a tu lado.

R:Pero yo, apenas me doy cuenta que me gusta Quinn

S:Quinn siempre ah estado enamorada de ti, si mal no recuerdo – santana puso su mano en su mentón y se puso a pensar, después de unos segundos continuo – creo que desde que te conoció.

R:Estas diciendo que Quinn mí Quinn siempre a estado enamorada de mí.

S:Asi es, solo que eres tan tonta tan imbécil que jamás lo notaste – sonrió la rubia burlona mente mientras miraba con cierta complicidad a su novia.-Y dime Rachel que aras ahora que sabes que Quinn te quiere y sobre todo que tu la quieres a ella – concluyo santana mirando a la castaña, ella sabia perfectamente que Quinn no amaba a celeste asi que contribuiría a ayudarla.

Rachel por un momento se quedo inmóvil, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Acaso llegar y decirle, te quiero demasiado tu me quieres y después besarnos, creo que eso seria muy precipitado pensó.

S:enana , dinos que aras…

R:Perdón, yo no se que are… ella ahora esta con otra persona y creo que debo de respetar eso.

B:¿Te gustaría conquistarla? – pregunto Brittany incorporándose a su lado.

R:Hmm… pero que estas diciendo –balbuceó la castaña nerviosamente – yo no puedo no se como

S:¡Claro que podemos! – Arremetió santana tomando del brazo a Rachel y levantándolo en señal de victoria concluyo – chicas a partir de ahora empieza el plan CONQUISTA A LA RUBIA CULONA

R:Pero…


End file.
